Sliding Doors
by Arial-Cyan
Summary: Tony always finds himself in new forms of danger. But, what happens when someone begins to fixate on him to the point of life and death? Coming out unscathed is impossible. Character Torture.
1. Starts with a Laugh

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine and all recognizable characters are owned by someone with more money than me.

Summary: Shielding people sometimes isn't the best idea. Sometimes it leads to ignorance. Sometimes it can cost a life.

Pairings: None…yet.

**Let the Madness Begin…**

Director Jenny Shepard stood at the edge a stairwell overlooking the antics of Gibbs' team in his absence. Something she was thankful for everyday, the fact that while Gibbs refused to live beyond work they were able to maintain normal and healt— well normal lives.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rubber band that went flying by her head missing by mere inches. Any thoughts of the team in front of her being normal vanished as DiNozzo caught her steely gaze and hollered.

"Hit the deck! Boss on the watch!" Tony then proceeded to slink down into his chair and peer at Jenny over his desk.

Ziva stifled a laugh at the show that Tony was putting on. Any time Gibbs left the bullpen Tony went from teenager to child. She turned to her left to see McGee attempting the same feat as her with much less success. It was then that she noticed how pale McGee was. Tony brought that out on people. Even when you were scared for your job he could make you laugh. He is like an acquired mint…scent…oh hell taste, that's it.

Jenny began her descent down the stairs already addressing the senior field agent straightening out from beneath his desk.

"Tony, where's Gibbs. It's 0800 and work starts at 0**7**00. That's sounds more like you than him."

He eyed the woman feigning a hurt face.

"Well, Jen- I mean director ma'am, we had a late night here so Gibbs headed out to get himself some more coffee. He left about a half an hour ago which means that he should be back in ten, wait with his driving, back in five."

As Tony finished addressing the director the familiar ding of the elevator sounded. All four in the bullpen turned expecting Gibbs to emerge coffee in hand. Instead they were greeted by Agent Fornell and two men of the FBI.

"I'd love to say this was a wonderful unexpected surprise," Tony started, "but Gibbs would smack me if I did. He's not to keen on lying." He sealed the sentence with a classic DiNozzo grin.

"Nice to see you too agent DiNossi. Well, Director Shepard Polanski has been put in one of the interrogation rooms downstairs under surveillance. From this point on he's your responsibility. Have fun."

Fornell waked forward and clasped Jenny's hand.

"Thank you Agent Fornell, you'll get all of you paperwork tomorrow completely filled out and signed accordingly." She shook the hand gripping her own.

Fornell and his men turned and entered the elevator before Jenny spoke again, watching the doors slide closed.

"Where is Gibbs?" She turned to Ziva.

Ziva looked up from her desk, "Tony did not lie director. Gibbs is out on a coffee sprint."

"Run, Ziva. A coffee **run**." Tony corrected.

Ziva just responded by sticking her tongue out at him and crossing her eyes.

Tony addressed Jenny again, "Why what do you need? Who's this Polanksi guy?"

"First Tony, Gibbs said he would be here to interrogate Polanski and transport him back to the FBI armored car. Second, Polanski and Gibbs have a history; Polanski was here about five years ago after murdering twelve marines. So, Gibbs requested this."

"Oh, but I've been here longer than that and I don't remember this guy." DiNozzo looked confused.

"You were still new to NCIS Tony, Gibbs was probably shielding you--," She was interrupted by DiNozzo's phone ringing.

The screen read Gibbs. DiNozzo answered quickly.

"Hey, Boss where are you?......Oh, flat tire…. You want to know who drove last?" DiNozzo turned and eyed McGee.

"It was McGee boss…okay I'll let him know about replacing spares. Do you want me to come and get you?....No, you want me to send McGee?...Sure, Boss he's on his way out now. Okay, b-" Gibbs hung up abruptly.

DiNozzo looked at McGee and nodded toward the elevator. McGee sighed, grabbed his bag, and headed toward the elevator and a most certain head slap.

"Agent DiNozzo." Jenny directed her attention back to the senior field agent. "It seems as though Gibbs is going to be too late to come and interrogate Polanski himself. Meet me in my office in ten minutes and I'll brief you before you head downstairs."

"Yes, Boss." Was Tony's quick reply before shuffling the papers on his desk into one pile, covering the pile of rubber bands.

" I am the one who was trained in getting the truth no matter what, yes?" Ziva directed at Tony. "Then why am I not the one to interrogate this Polanski man?"

"Well Zee-Vah, I'm the senior field agent and Jen- Director Shepard wants this man to be able to breathe when the questioning is through."

"Yes, well I'd rather have the truth. Ducky could stitch up the cost of it." Ziva smiled to herself.

"Ooook." Tony headed toward the stairs that lead to Director Shepard's office.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this chapter was really slow. But, it was an introductory chapter and in the next one or two the pace should really pick up. Tell me what you think!

-Arial


	2. What's wrong with my name?

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine and all recognizable characters are owned by someone with more money than me.

Summary: Shielding people sometimes isn't the best idea. Sometimes it leads to ignorance. Sometimes it can cost a life.

A/N: At the moment there seems no reason to bring any relationships to light in this story…and my evil self enjoys torturing you.

**5 years ago**

"You murdered twelve men Polanski. You have no right to tell me to get

you anything!" Gibbs shouted at the man sitting calmly in front of him.

That exact man, slid his eyes from the irate man still berating him to the mirror like glass behind him. Staring into what he knew had to be the scared eyes of a little NCIS agent helped him to remain calm. These people here, they were nobodies. They were almost as bad as the scum that he had "allegedly" murdered.

"I want a lawyer. You're going to get me one." The man returned his gaze

back to the seething man.

"You seem upset, Agent Gibbs. Isn't that your name? Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

The coldly silver eyes locked on with the blue ones, daring him to make the next move.

Gibbs only sighed with a laugh that sent chills up Polanski's spine. No one ever laughed at him.

"You think you have the right to a lawyer Polanski? You want a lawyer, I'll

get you one. His name is Angelo DeFisio. You want him, or do you want

Georgio Bordianieu?" Gibbs smiled, he had him.

"I don't want neither of those scum." Polanski spit out.

"And what is wrong with those lawyers. They're lawyers aren't they?"

"I don't want none of those 'eye'talian fellows. Worse than scum. Make me

itch. Can't think with 'em around. Damned fools think their so great with

their "pretty" language. And! they think that they suffered because they

had a freakin' dictator! Did they not see what the Pol-." The man went

suddenly quiet.

"Do you have something against Italian people Polanski?"

The man remained silent. Gibbs looked down at the hand poking out from the man's sweater. It was bright red as if being scrubbed for at least an hour.

Polanski caught what Gibbs was looking at and proceeded to tuck his hand into his sleeve like the other.

"Stay." Gibbs said and then stood and walked out of the interrogation room

closing the door behind him and pulling out his cell phone.

"What to you need Agent Gibbs?" The temporary tech in the lab answered.

"I need a favor and fast."

"What would you like."

"I need you to take a look at the footage from earlier when Polanksi met

DeFazio."

"Which one? I have footage from a bank, a store in a not so great

part of town, and at some gas station."

"Check all of 'em, find me one where they make physical contact. See if

their hands touch and call me back when you do." Gibbs hung up.

Walking back into the interrogation room Polanski smiled back up at Gibbs as he entered. The man had obviously regained his cool for some reason. Gibbs knew there were only two things that could have caused it. Either Polanski had realized he'd given Gibbs a plausible reason to pass him over to the FBI and made a resolution about it or he knew he was being passed over to the FBI and had planned a way to get back at the people who set the ball in motion.

Gibbs just sat down and stared at the man, who in response smiled back. So it was the second choice then, Gibbs subconsciously felt his gun at his waist. The silent staring contest went on for at least eleven minutes before Gibbs' phone went off.

"Gibbs."

"Ok, so in the footage of the gas station Polanski went to go reach for the rag to wash his windshield at the same time as the deceased and their hands momentarily touched. You should see the look on Polanski's face, pure horror."

"Good." Gibbs said and hung up.

Gibbs walked over to the window of the interrogation room and tapped on it. Moment's later FBI agent Fornell walked into the room swinging handcuffs around his fingers.

"Get up Polanski." Fornell smirked at the man.

"You can't do this," the man stood up, closer to being seven feet than six, he was an intimidating figure, "**I **didn't kill those men, I couldn't have."

Gibbs looked at the imposing figure with a smirk before walking out of the interrogation room. Hopefully he would never have to see that man again because in the next few months he would go to jail and stay there.

When Gibbs walked into the bullpen Tony was asleep at his desk. Kid had been under a lot of stress lately still adjusting to life at NCIS from being a cop.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs knelt down in front of Tony's desk in a rare act of sympathy for the sleeping agent, "DiNozzo! Wake up!"

Tony's head shot up with the paper he had been laying on stuck to his cheek. Gibbs reached over and grabbed it while beginning to stand. He slammed the paper on DiNozzo's desk and turned around. Face to face with Fornell and Polanksi.

"The stairs were blocked off we're going to have to take

the elevator here to get down to the garage with our van." Fornell muttered

walking passed.

Throughout this exchange Polanski had his eyes locked with Gibbs. Finally letting them slide past Gibbs and land on DiNozzo. The grin he had before grew even larger.

"DiNozzo? Is that right Gibbs, that's your little agent's name here."

Gibbs remained silent, angling himself so Tony wasn't visible past him.

Fornell tugged on Polanski and kept him walking. Once they had reached the elevators and the doors had closed Tony looked up to his boss.

"What's wrong with my name Gibbs?"

Author's Note: So, some background information about Polanski there. I hope that cleared some things up from the first chapter. Also if I completely screw something up and make no sense message me! I have absolutely no problem with criticism; it helps me to make something you want to read!

Arial


	3. So, I make your hands sweat?

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine and all recognizable characters are owned by someone with more money than me.

Summary: Shielding people sometimes isn't the best idea. Sometimes it leads to ignorance. Sometimes it can cost a life.

A/N: At the moment there seems no reason to bring any relationships to light in this story…and my evil self enjoys torturing you.

**Present**

DiNozzo stood behind the one way mirror staring at the man on the other side sitting quietly at the table. The man's eyes were a cold silver that seemed as if they were staring straight through the glass into his own.

Jenny had said that this man was not one to be toyed with, and that the men whom he had killed had suffered for hours before dying. A true sociopath who had an eye for Italians. The director thinks that by sending Tony in they'll be testing him and trying to get him to snap and let out some information, just like he did with Gibbs.

The man though, had not fared well through the years. Physically he had built more muscle mass, four years of prison does that to a person. But, the man sitting in the chair was more nervous than that of the one that had sat there five years ago. His eyes would periodically shift from the mirror to the doors and then to the vent above him which turned on and off every ten minutes.

Tony turned to the agent supervising the interrogation and nodded before departing to the room on the other side of the mirror.

Sitting down in the chair opposite Polanski, Tony prayed that Gibbs would get there so that he could leave. Just being near this man sent an off an alarm. He just couldn't place where he had met him before.

"So," Tony started, "ten months out of prison and you're already

back to murdering marines."

The previously silent man looked up at Tony. His eyes were far away as if trying to place his face to a certain memory. They lit up as he obviously found what he had been searching for.

"Agent DiNozzo. Obviously you have grown into your NCIS badge."

Tony was taken aback, he had not yet introduced himself but this man knew his name. It was then that the memory hit him. The way the man said DiNozzo, and his question to Gibbs about what was wrong with his name. He had to play along though, like he didn't remember meeting this man who he had so quickly forgotten all those years ago.

"Mitchell Polanski. In prison a little over four years after being proven guilty of murdering twelve marines. Curious how as soon as you are released five Naval petty officers go missing and three are found dead. All killed in the same way as the others."

"Oh don't tell me you forgot me! All those years of prison I never

forgot you or Gibbs. You look different though now, like your happier

here than you were as a cop, I didn't recognize you."

Tony was once again struck dumb, how did this man know that he had been a cop before NCIS. God, he was really hoping Gibbs would walk in right about now. He decided to just keep on about the dead officers.

"The recently discovered victims match your old victims down to the

rope burns on their wrists. All of them were tortured for days, cut

in various places before being bandaged or stitched up. Then there

marks to suggest repeated tightening of a rope around the victim

neck. My guess, you would play cat and mouse with their air until they

passed out and you would then wake them up to play again."

"Mmmm. You've taken an interest in me too haven't you."

"No, I've just read your fie." Tony said trying to sound as detached as

possible so that the man would get the hint that he wouldn't

play his game.

The interrogation went on like this for at least another half an hour. Tony talked about the cases and compared them to the old. His continued ignoring of Polanski's comments causing several outbursts. None though were about the case. The last involved Polanski yelling at DiNozzo how his boss had tried to shield him from this but there was no hiding the fact that DiNozzo had a red target painted on his back.

After this outburst Tony turned and faced the glass and signaled to the other agent that he was done. Enough was enough and the man would obviously not give him what he needed.

Tony went around the table and told Polanski to get up. The man visibly paled.

"Why?" the man choked out.

"Because I have to cuff you now and give you to the FB- you know

what, just stand the hell up."

The man grew even more pale. DiNozzo hated the guys at the FBI just as much as the next guy but this was ridiculous.

Polanski stood up and turned around with his arms behind him. His sleeves pulled down, covering his wrists and hands.

"You're going to have to push your sleeves up."

After hearing this Polanski turned around and had Tony pinned against the wall before he could grab his weapon. It was then that Tony noticed the man was holding him with his sleeves in between them like a shield. Almost like Tony's skin would burn his own.

The door to the interrogation room flew open with the other agent wielding his weapon and prepared to take the next open shot when Tony was moved.

Tony motioned for the man to put down his weapon with his right hand which was pinned next to his side. He then took the same hand and reached for the area of Polanski's shirt that had been pulled up and exposed his bare skin.

At the contact Polanski let out a yelp and threw himself to the ground, freeing Tony. With the other agent's help the men were able to restrain the squirming murderer and cuff him.

As they stood Polanski seemed to regain some of his cool. And silently walked out the door and entered the elevator alone with Tony.

**Bullpen**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with two cups of coffee, sat down at his desk and sighed. This day was going to be longer than most. And, no doubt he'd have to listen to Jenny about being this late. Like it mattered anyway, she knew he didn't pull stuff like this.

He looked up to McGee who was still rubbing the back of his head and then to Ziva who was intently typing at her desk, probably playing some game that Tony had brought into the office.

Then it hit him, where the hell was DiNozzo?

"Ziva, where the hell is DiNozzo?" The woman looked up at Gibbs

and then back to her computer with defeat before answering. Definitely

playing one of Tony's games.

"Tony, is down in interrogation Gibbs."

"Actually, he just called and said he was on his way up with

Polanski." McGee added in.

"Wait, he with…hell." Gibbs shot up out of his chair and rushed over

to the elevator

He watched the numbers increase until it was only two floors away. Gibbs was kicking himself for not remembering to call Jenny and tell her to keep DiNozzo off this case.

The elevator finally reached base and dinged. It opened up to reveal no one inside.

For the first time in years Gibbs stomach dropped and his famous gut was speechless.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! But I'm back with a new chapter!

-Arial


	4. A Deadly Plan

**Disclaimer:** NCIS is not mine and all recognizable characters are owned by someone with more money than me.

**Summary:** Shielding people sometimes isn't the best idea. Sometimes it leads to ignorance. Sometimes it can cost a life.

**A/N:** Soo, sorry for the delay but I'm back! Also in response to some e-mails, my updates may be daily but at max there will be five days in between updates. This is just so you know that if there is a space in between updates I **have not **abandoned this story and it **is not** on hold unless I say exactly that. Now that that is cleared up, on with the show...

**Bullpen**

"God damn claustrophobic," Tony muttered to himself as he burst through the stairwell

with Polanski into the bullpen.

Tony, still looking down, walked straight into Gibbs, whose face was an unusual shade of white for the older man.

"Damn it DiNozzo where the hell have you been?" Gibbs faced returned to its normal

coloring.

"Hey, boss Mr. Racist here," Tony motioned to the man watching Tony's hand on his jacket,

"got freaked out while we were in the elevator, some issue with being in such a confined

space with trash like me. I haven't heard that one since my last girlfriend."

"I ain't no freakin' racist. I don't see anybody worth racistaton'."

"The term I believe is someone to be racist against, yes?" Ziva said as she walked over

and stood on Tony's side not occupied by Polanski.

"It doesn't matter!" Gibbs reached out and pulled Polanski away from DiNozzo.

As soon as the man was out of DiNozzo's reach the vicious glare returned as well as the face of disgust that replaced the one of distress. Obviously he felt safer when the other person couldn't fight back.

Gibbs turned around, pulling Polanski with him and headed over to the bullpen. He then proceeded to slam Polanski down into the chair he had placed next to his own desk. The man glared back up at him with an obvious distaste.

"So long since I've seen you agent Gibbs and this is the way you treat me." The detained responded to his treatment.

"You have an issue with the way we treat you Polanski?" Tony moved closer to the seated man.

"Because it could be so much worse." Tony then proceeded to lift his hands and bring them inches in front of Polanski's

face before moving them all around him without touching him

The mans face turned a dark shade of red. Tony laughed in response. To this the man turned an even darker shade while watching Tony's hands move around his face. If the man went any more red he would give himself a nose bleed. Tony chose to stop then before Gibbs decided enough was enough.

Tony walked back over to his desk and sat down while Ziva came to the front of his desk

"Tony." She spoke his name so soft he had to strain to hear.

"What Zee-vah?" He said in his usual mocking tone.

Her face turned from one of caring to that of a shocked and hurt woman. Unusual for Ziva to let her emotions break through like that...

"What's wrong Ziva?" Tony noted the change in her features

"I'm, just glad you are alright. The way Gibbs became so upset when he realized you were with Polanski, it made..McGee nervous"

"Oh, so McGee was nervous that something had happened to me... and you came to say you're glad I'm alright?"

"Yes."

"Well nice to know you care Zee-vah."

"I did not say that!"

"Sure."

"No, really I did not say that."

"So you don't care about me?" Tony said in a mocking tone.

"Tony I never sa-" She was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Enough!" Gibbs shouted.

This left Polanski laughing to himself and shaking his head in a mocking tone to DiNozzo.

Tony stared right back at the man. A shiver running through his spine for no apparent reason. The eyes that met him were filled with such hatred that it took him aback. In those same eyes though were fear, of Tony? Or of someone behind the reason he hated Tony so much? The fact that this man also seemed to have something planned for Gibbs and Tony didn't help the feeling of dread welling inside his stomach.

"Tony....Tony!" Gibbs shouted in obvious frustration breaking Tony from his thoughts.

Tony looked up to Gibbs' desk to find no one in the chair behind it. He looked up higher to the angry man standing at the top of the stairs. He was definitely in some trouble. The face Gibbs had on suggested he was going to be in BIG trouble if he didn't get himself up there quick.

**Outside**

He watched Polanski from half a mile away. The equipment he had bought specifically for this had payed off. Even from this far he could see each time when the Italian went near him his face would turned five shades more red than it should be. Damned fool would give everything away without saying a word. It would only be a small jump for Agent Gibbs to figure out that if the stupid man was shying away from the Italians touch he would never be able to kill the other ones.

The man watching felt some despair at this. Polanski was the worst type of partner, a stupid one. And because of this he could not just abandon him in NCIS' custody. He would slip up and give them his name for some type of compensation. So, he came to two possible solutions. Either he would find a way to get Polanski released from NCIS' custody **or** he would have to find some reason for Polanski to die. Then a thought hit him, what if he could have both and a new play toy.

He watched the black haired woman nod to the brown haired man and turn to watch Polanski before he ran up some steps and each the silver haired one before walking out of his sight.

Yes, the third idea was the best one. Definitely the third.

**A/N:** Once again sorry for the delay!

So a new baddie and a pissed off Gibbs....hmmmmm.

-Arial


	5. False Alarm and a Bit of Trouble

**Disclaimer:** NCIS is not mine and all recognizable characters are owned by someone with more money than me.

**Summary:** Shielding people sometimes isn't the best idea. Sometimes it leads to ignorance. Sometimes it can cost a life.

**A/N: **So, as I post chapter five I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed or e-mailed me for their support and ideas. They are very greatly appreciated.

**Director Jenny Shepard's Office**

"Jen, this is among the most stupid moves you've made as long as I've known you!" Gibbs shouted at the seated woman in front of him.

Tony slouched back in the chair he was sitting in next to Gibbs and tried not to make eye contact with Jenny. Not that that was hard anyway, she was currently in a deadly staring match with Gibbs.

"Jethro, I felt that placing DiNozzo with Polanski would be the right move in getting him to slip up. We've made progress by Tony being near Polanski, that you can't deny." She tried to remain as calm as possible.

"But you've also put DiNozzo at risk in the process!"

Tony was about to slouch down further when he processed what Gibbs had just said. Gibbs cared about him? Wow, newsflash.

"Jethro, Polanski is in our custody and hasn't made any large threatening actions against Tony," She decided not to show him the

interrogation video.

"I don't care if Polanski is in our custody! What he did he would have needed a partner on! That's why the FBI is so pissed, because they

know there is one but can't find him!" Gibbs stopped for air. "And now Polanski has seen Tony again and no doubt already has something

planned for him!"

"Jethro, you need to listen to me for on-" She was interrupted by the blaring of an alarm.

Tony shot up out of his chair in the same smooth motion as Jenny and tried to follow Gibbs out the door with his weapon drawn. Suddenly Gibbs turned around and blocked Tony and the director's exit from the room.

"Tony, stay here watch the director."

" I don't need someone to protect me Jethro." She tried to move passed him.

"Jen, he's saying that so I'll stay here. He knows you can protect yourself. Go with him, I'll stay Gibbs." DiNozzo spoke up and locked

eyes with the silver haired man before turning and walking back into the Directors office.

After a few moments the alarm stopped. Tony sat in the chair fuming. He had tried to be as calm as possible while around the director but Gibbs leaving him behind was ridiculous. He was his senior field agent and fully capable of taking care of himself. Also, Gibbs not asking him to stay in the room or even directly ordering him let him know something was off. Just then the door opened and Tony stood. Finally, they were back.

The man that entered the room was obviously not Gibbs or the director. He was tall, built with muscle and common brown hair and eyes.

"Director Shepard and Mr. Gibbs have asked you to meet them down in the bullpen." The man spoke with a raspy voice.

As soon as Tony heard the words Mr. Gibbs and not special agent Gibbs or just Gibbs, he knew that he was in big trouble. He reached down to grab his weapon when the man cleared the space in between them and held a gun to his forehead.

"It would not be in your best interest to draw that weapon. If you were smart you would drop it now and come with me so that no one

has to be hurt more than they already have."

Tony hesitated, he was trained for this but the gun aimed at his forehead complicated matters. He decided to make a smart move for once and drop his weapon. He was going to end up going with this man no matter what and the risk of getting someone else killed in the process just wasn't worth it. He dropped his weapon.

"Slide it to me."

Tony pushed the weapon over with his foot.

Once it had reached him the man kicked the weapon under the desk to his right. He then looked back up at DiNozzo who eyes had never left him. He let his eyes roam across the man stopping at his waist.

"You got any more weapons on ya?"

Tony shook his head.

"I don't believe you. Turn around."

Tony was thinking this over when the man took a step closer.

"Turn around."

The man didn't give Tony a chance to move before pinning him against the nearest wall. Tony decided not to fight, and avoid a bruise to match the one that was sure to form on is face. The man started at his ankles and finished at his shoulders. Finding no weapon he backed up, satisfied.

Tony went to turn before he the man returned his hand to his back.

"Stay where you are."

Tony felt something tie around his wrists. Man was he screwed, big time.

The man then turned him around.

"Keep your mouth shut when we walk or someone's gonna get hurt."

Tony walked with him out of the door and noticed that the director's secretary was gone. When they reached the door over looking the bullpen they stopped. The man peered out before pulling Tony out with him. He then pressed the button to call the elevator next to the director's office.

That's when Tony heard the elevator next to the bullpen ding. He turned to see Gibbs walk out. Gibbs was talking to Ziva, something about a false alarm.

The hell with being smart, Tony shouted, "Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked up to see a man shove Tony into the elevator above him and the doors close.

Polanski, forgotten by now, started laughing. It filled the entire bullpen. Even as Gibbs turned and ran for the stairs that laugh echoed through him.

Ziva stood watching the man laugh before he turned and smiled at her.

"Looks like yer boy is in a bit of trouble doesn't it?"

**A/N:** So this time Tony _really_ is in for some trouble! Oh how we love to torture him. Poor thing, it's just too much fun!

-Arial


	6. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer:**NCIS is not mine and all recognizable characters are owned by someone with more money than me.

**Summary:** Shielding people sometimes isn't the best idea. Sometimes it leads to ignorance. Sometimes it can cost a life.

**A/N:** _Italics=_Thoughts.

So, now we're getting somewhere...

**Bullpen**

Ziva closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands as she listened to Gibbs.

"McGee I need you to go and get the security tapes from all the cameras on the first floor all the way up to the director's office."

"Gibbs that could be at least twenty five cameras and most of them-" He was cut off by Gibbs.

"What the hell did I just say McGee?! After you collect them I want you to head down to Abby's lab and scan all of them for

any abnormal activity and people who visited today or are unknown."

"Yes boss." McGee stood and headed toward security.

"What shall I do?" Ziva spoke without lifting her head.

"Head down to autopsy and tell Ducky what's going on. Then come back up here and get Polanski, after that you'll bring

him down and interrogate him."

Ziva stood and headed toward the elevator.

**Ziva's POV**

As I walked into the elevator my heart was pounding.

I turned around and watched the doors slide closed.

_These dumb elevators, always causing so much problem for us._

_Either they are broken and someone's trapped or they are used for a quick escape by escapees from containment._

_Also they were Gibbs' favorite place to have meetings, never a good thing._

_Now someone we do not even know has used the elevator to slip out of the building with Tony._

_On the stairs I could have easily, well "caught" him but in the elevator...._

_Now Tony was gone, somewhere where we may not even find him._

_But I need to think positively._

_Maybe it was an ex-boyfriend of one of Tony's girlfriends._

_Maybe it was a joke, like a game._

_One that Tony did not tell us about?_

_Doubtful._

_Maybe just history repeating itself._

_I remember Tony telling me how he and Kate were starting to get along before Ar- well before she was killed._

_That can not happen. _

_Not now, after all our team has been through._

_We can not lose Tony._

_Oh, now my hands are sweating._

_I have been away from home too long if I am sweating because I am nervous._

_Good, now I am nervous._

_We need Tony back._

I watched the elevator doors slide open.

_Here we go._

**The Lab**

Abby looked up as McGee entered. Obviously struggling with the two plastic containers he was carrying.

"Here let me help you with that." She walked over and grabbed the one on top.

"Thanks Abs." McGee looked up, something in his eyes wasn't right.

"What's wrong Tim?" She placed the container down.

"Okay, Abby I need you to stay completely calm."

"Why what's wrong? Spit it out Tim!"

"Okay, we need to search these tapes for any odd activities or people who don't check out in the database."

"Why, weird things happen here everyday."

"This time it's for Tony Abs."

"Why? Where's Tony? I talked to him last night and you guys were here all night weren't you?"

"Someone came into today Abby while the alarm was going off. Tony was alone in the director's office and the guy beat

up the director's secretary before grabbing Tony. He took him down in the elevator and we were too late trying to head him off."

"Timmy!"

Abby latched on to McGee hugging him so tight breathing was difficult. He could feel her tears starting to go through his jacket

"C'mon Abs, crying while holding onto me won't help Tony any."

"You're right Tim, crying while working is much better."

Abby turned around quickly and opened one of the containers.

McGee came up from behind her and hugged her quickly.

"It's going to be fine Abby, we're going to find him. Gibbs won't stop until we do."

**Autopsy **

Ziva turned around and headed back for the elevator. Leaving Ducky and Jimmy in silence.

Telling the two of them was not the easiest task.

First, she was already shaking when she had walked down. Second, Ducky cared so much about the team it was

difficult to see the hurt and worry in his eyes when he found out something was wrong.

Entering the elevator she let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

It was a known fact that until the team found Tony, nobody would be sleeping much at all.

**Somewhere**

Tony looked in what he assumed would be the general direction of a dripping pipe.

Every time some one's kidnapped there is a damned dripping pipe.

The darkness didn't help either. Not knowing when the next drip would drop.

Damn, he was kidnapped and thinking about a stupid pipe.

He should be worrying about where he was and who took him but, the dripping was hell.

It was a known fact that until the dripping stopped, he wouldn't be sleeping much at all.

**A/N:** Ah, the dripping pipe. Perfect for driving some one out of their mind and perfect for our entertainment!

What did you think? Don't forget to review!

-Arial


	7. What a Fun Game

**Disclaimer:**NCIS is not mine and all recognizable characters are owned by someone with more money than me.

**Summary:** Shielding people sometimes isn't the best idea. Sometimes it leads to ignorance. Sometimes it can cost a life.

**A/N: **So here's another chapter to keep the ball rolling. My next update will probably come in about two days.

That damn water.

Dripping, dripping, dripping.

It just never ends.

Drip, drop, drip, drop.

I felt for the gun beside me.

Days ago I wondered why it was there.

Hours ago I shoved it away from myself.

Minutes ago I placed it beside me again.

Now, I hold it in my hands.

This gun that used to protect me, now it just...

Gibbs shot up from his desk.

Only a few minutes asleep and he was already having a nightmare.

Tony had been missing for three days now with no sign of who had taken him.

Even Ziva couldn't get anything out of Polanski who obviously knew who took Tony was.

Gibbs looked over to Ziva who had fallen asleep at her desk.

He hadn't seen her sleep in the past day or two so he let her sleep a little longer.

The way that she kept shifting Gibbs could tell that she was having a fitful sleep.

Ziva shot up, much the same way Gibbs had.

They made eye contact and then turned back to their computers.

"Hey Boss! I think I have something!"

Gibbs and Ziva both ran to McGee desk.

"In the FBI's case file they marked down all of the areas they followed Polanski to. See they were hoping to find

out where it was that he was-"

"What the hell did you find McGee?!"

"Okay, I'm getting to it. In short they followed him to some house that a friend of his lived at. Now he used to stay there

for hours and every time he left he would be looking at Polaroid pictures. The FBI confiscated the pictures but they didn't match any

of the rooms in the house, not even the basement"

"And, McGee?" Gibbs was very obviously tired and more irate than usual.

"Well Boss, I looked up the building plans of the house and surrounding ones and found a room that the FBI didn't investigate."

"Why did they not look at that room?" Ziva asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know why. I think that we should go to the house and find out."

"But, if the house is owned by our guy he'll be tipped off if we show up. And if we don't find anything, he may try to get rid of Tony."

"Then why do we not send Polanski in for us?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs looked up at Ziva. Maybe that was just what they needed to do.

**Somewhere  
**

Tony tried to see through the darkness to where he knew there was a door.

The man hadn't been back for what he thought was a couple of hours.

That was different.

Over the past, what he assumed had been a day, the man had come in every half an hour with the rope.

He would leave the door open so that the room was lit just enough for Tony to make out the other man's face.

Then he would place the rope around Tony's neck and pull until spots formed in front of his eyes.

Damn, and kids used to play that as a game? What a fun game. Sooo much fun.

Tony finally started to drift off to sleep when the door opened back up.

"Now, now, my little 'eye'talian. We can't nod off to sleep before we have any fun." The man said in his raspy voice.

Tony caught sight of something in the light.

The metal caught the light just right.

Oh, damn now it's a knife?

**Interrogation**

Gibbs looked down at the man sitting at the table across from him.

"Deja Vu Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs scoffed at the man speaking to him.

"Do you understand what you have to do Polanski?'

"Yeah, yeah I got it. But why do you want me going over my friends house?"

"All you have to do is go in. Tell him that you got released because we had nothing on you and then do whatever you'd normally do."

"Oh I see" Polanski smiled from his seat.

"We'll have you completely wired for sound as well as sight. So if you try anything at all we'll pull you out. Get up."

"Oh, so now the fun starts?" Polanski stood.

This would definitely be fun.

**Somewhere**

A knock at the door interrupted the man from his fun.

He stood wiping sweat off of his brow, and looked at the man below him.

He turned grabbing a rag hung on the wall and wiped the knife clean before putting it in a draw and locking it.

"Till we meet again Tony."

He was met with a low moan.

He smiled at this and closed the opening to the room.

Before he opened the front door the man double checked himself. He was getting better at this, not one spot of blood on him anywhere.

He opened the door to be greeted by Polanski.

"Mitch. What are you doing here?"

"They let me go. Didn't have nothin' on me so they couldn't hold me."

"I see." The man looked at Polanski and noticed how his shirt got caught on a thin line running from his belt to shoulders.

"Well, c'mon in Mitch. The party's just starting."

Polanski walked into the house and shut the door.

"My stuff in the usual place?"

"Yeah man." The man responded

Polanksi walked over to 'his' draw and opened it.

"What's this man?" Polanski pulled the gun out of the draw instead of the usual rope. Even his gloves were gone.

He turned and faced the man with the gun.

The man feigned shock.

"What the hell are you doing Polanski?

The man knew the people who had wired Polanski had to be on their way in.

"I'm not so sure man, what are you doing?" Polanski watched the man back up.

"Just put the gun down Mitch"

"What are you talking about?" Polanski looked at the man clearly lost.

The door burst open and Polanski turned around, aiming the gun at the NCIS agents.

"No way in hell I'm going back yet!" He screamed at the agents.

He brought his finger to the trigger.

Polanski was met by several rounds to his chest.

Ziva ran over to check his pulse.

"He's gone Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at the man standing feet behind Polanski.

He was smiling until he realized Gibbs was watching.

Then he shouted, "Mitch!"

"What the hell did you do?" He rushed to the side of his fallen friend.

The man remained smiling on the inside.

Two missions accomplished, in one week.

What a great week.

**Somewhere**

I heard the gunshots.

I just can't manage to make a sound.

I had been able to stand for a few moments, even move around, but that took all of my energy.

Everything was then silent except for,

that damn water.

Dripping, dripping, dripping.

It just never ends.

Drip, drop, drip, drop.

I felt for the gun beside me.

Days ago I wondered why it was there.

Hours ago I shoved it away from myself.

Minutes ago I placed it beside me again.

Now, I hold it in my hands.

This gun that used to protect me, now it just...

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun. So Polanski is dead! And that other guy, well, he's still just that other guy...

Don't forget to review!

-Arial


	8. The Man Has an Active Imagination

**Disclaimer**: I think you get it by now that the characters involved are not my property. I just borrow...

**Warnings**: Only implication this chapter!.....*evil grin*

Sorry for such a long wait! Vacation was just too short for me and I got caught up

in all the excitement of Christmas, New Years, and a few scattered birthdays! But, I'm back and looking at a long weekend from school so who knows where this story may go……

**(Tony POV)**

I opened my eyes slowly, sensing light flooding around me. Not something I've seen in

a while. Maybe I'm dead and this is what heaven is like….a warm light surrounding you,

forever in a state of peace. But, if this is heaven, where's Kate? No way she would miss

_my_ arrival, she'd probably take the first chance she could to tell me what an idiot I am for

getting myself killed in the first place. No, that wouldn't be like her, whenever something

was bothering me she used to just lay off completely. Kate, God I've missed her.

**Hospital**

Ziva looked softly at the man lying in the hospital bed. Four days in the hospital and

it still hurt to look at him. His face is covered in bruises that continue on underneath the

clothing the hospital has supplied.

A second before the monitor began to beep she sensed the man beginning to stir.

Finally, he was waking up! She stood up and walked over to the bed, knowing she should

already be on the phone with Gibbs telling him Tony was waking up.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, though glazed over slightly.

"Kate?" He asked looking up at her with a sort of awe. "Man, I've missed having you

around….it's almost been like-"

"Tony," Ziva cut him off before he says anything too personal under his medicated state,

"It is me, Ziva. You are feeling better, yes?"

She watched as recognition took over his face and he sat up quickly, too quickly.

He yelped out in pain at the sudden sting that tore through his body.

"Ziva? But, what….when…how….?" He sat with his mouth open.

"Shhhhh Tony, you are fine. You are in a hospital and Gibbs is a block away getting

coffee with McGee." She stopped to watch how he took in the new information before

continuing, "Also, Ducky and Abby are in the waiting room. Ducky being here is the

only reason Gibbs has left your side. He has been sleeping here every night."

Tony looked up, his green eyes filled with humiliation from confusion.

"How many nights is every night?"

"About four," she could see the confusion grow, "Tony we will answer all your

questions, I promise, but we must wait until Gibbs comes—"

The exact Gibbs that she had been speaking about chose that moment to enter the room. The hospital had called him to tell him that Tony was awake but that they were giving him some privacy with his _lady _friend before they came to check on him. Fearing Tony's heart would get too excited he had come rushing back, entering the room and seeing that the _lady_ friend was only Ziva. No _real_ danger there, yet.

"Boss…hey." DiNozzo's voice came out raspier than he had hoped it would.

"Hey DiNozzo," he examined the other man with his eyes quickly, favoring his left side

obviously and leaning forward like his back hurt, "How are you feeling? And don't say

'_fine'._"

"That's the thing boss, I do feel fine. I haven't really gotten an answer to why I shouldn't. All I know is that I was somewhere dark, where that psycho was keeping me, and now I'm here. Even what happened while I was there is sort of a blur….what _did _happen boss?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs obvious fear mixed in with that feeling of not remembering

something important.

"Listen DiNozzo, you're going to rest up here, another day or two and then you're going

to come stay with me. I'll look after you for a while, until you're completely ready to go

home, and then we'll talk about what happened to you." The air of a command was

mixed into the lack of information Gibbs had just given.

Tony opened his mouth already prepared to fight back before Gibbs cut him off.

"No 'buts' DiNozzo. You're going to find out everything, for now I just want you to rest

up so that you can get back to work." Gibbs saw the flash off pain in Tony's eyes at the

sharpness of his words.

"Yes Tony," the previously silent Ziva spoke up, "it's no fun watching McGee get

Gibbs smacked of the back of his head."

Gibbs turned and looked at the woman, _Gibbs smacked_? That was a new one...

Tony's doctor entered the room, a tall man, slim, in his late forties but only showing hints of gray through his dark brown hair.

"Excuse me," the doctor began¸ "But unless you're family you have to wait outside,

you can come back in as soon as I'm done with Agent DiNozzo." The man smiled warmly at Ziva and Gibbs.

Ziva stood to take her leave before realizing Gibbs wasn't behind her, he was sitting in the chair next to Tony's bed who was looking at her questioningly. Well, this team was the closest thing _she _had to a family in America and Gibbs was definitely the father figure. But, she never quite realized how much pride Gibbs took in that position to his team. Gibbs was the exception to the 'just family' rule, if he cared about you, you sure as hell are his family.

**(Outside Tony's Room)**

Ziva nearly ran in to McGee as she turned to go to the waiting room with Ducky and Abby. He was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. He was trembling slightly.

"McGee?" She asked lowering herself down next to him, with no response, "Tim!"

McGee didn't move an inch as he spoke, "I couldn't do it."

"Do what McGee?"

"Go in there, to see Tony."

"Why not?" She asked actually confused. "He has a few bruises Tim, and a split lip. That

is all that is really visible. You can not see the bandages around his chest for his ribs or

any of his other injuries."

"It's not that…" He slid back down the wall. "It's what….what happened to him."

"McGee Tony is strong, he can take a couple beatings. Maybe even needs one now and

again." Her attempt at getting even a chuckle out of him failed.

"Ziva, it's what was happening while we were trying to bust down the door, what we

could hear…"

"Oh, yes…." The memories flooded back to her. "But Tim, he is still Tony. Just because something like that happened doesn't mean he will change. He's not suddenly a monster or even a scared little boy. Tony is, despite the way he normally acts, an adult. An adult who at the moment has no idea what has happened to him. So, you hiding from him may only fuel his fears of what actually happened. The man has a very active imagination."

She watched as McGee mentally battled the thoughts running through his mind.

"He has no idea what happened, at all?"

"No, he has only been awake for a small while and seems to be suffering from memory

loss. From PTSD or the hit to head I am not sure."

McGee watched the doctor leave Tony's room, still writing on his clipboard before placing it on the door, smiling and then walking past.

Well, it was now or never and the way Ziva stood blocking his exit through the hallway it meant never wasn't an option.

**Authors Note**: Ooooooh quite a gap in time we have right here…what _did _happen to Tony, the new bad guy obviously wasn't as fearful of Italians as Polanski was…*evil grin*

-Arial


	9. Cannibalism

A/N: Seeing as I'm in high school life doesn't always throw you the pitch you need. Recently I've switched schools and tried out for softball (varsity baby!) so I have not had much time to reach my computer! From now on I cannot promise an update every night seeing as i have practice all week after school and on Sunday nights. My team is my commitment as of the moment but I still love you all here and will ABSOLUTELY finish this story, I just can't tell you when....=)

**Somewhere in the Past- A Forest in Virginia**

_ "Mitch has never been good at this"_I think as I watch him lean against the tree, his back to me, and cover his nose and mouth with his jacket sleeve.

Catching these men had never been hard though, thanks to him. His large structure made it easy to over power almost any other, even if they were

military. It was the steps afterward that Mitch just couldn't handle. Getting close to these men made him break out with legitimate skin rashes, he seemed to panic

himself around the 'Eye'talians as he liked to call them.

Burying these _military_ men though, is harder than I thought it would be. _Dead _weight. Mitch can't help me here, every once and a while something slips

out of one of the blue tarps as I move it, sometimes a leg sometimes an arm....whether it was a still attached or not was a good question. The police moving in on me

and Mitch have made me take some drastic steps. They found our last three, _adventures._ These two I won't let them find, they're getting too damn smart for their

own good.I lifted the first tarp and placed it in the hole I've been working on for the past hour and a half. I threw the second one on top and call over to Mitch.

"Hey, Polanski get your ass over here."

He turned around slowly uncovering his mouth and nose. Damn freak. He started to walk over to me as I take his place leaning against the tree. He had been

asking me about this for a while, he wanted to be able to bury some of them, wanted to see them in the ground. Damn _sicko_ freak. But hey, considering all the fun

that I get to have why shouldn't he?

I watched as he lifted the shovel and threw the first clump of dirt on them. It took him thirty minutes to fill in what had taken me ninety to dig. He really

must have been having a good time. I smile to myself, now we're even.

"Hey Mitch, you know the way back right? I have to head back, got to head to work ya' know?" I watch as he slowly tilts his head up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He returns his eyes to the plot of land, something in his eyes.... anger, relief, regret?

I watch him out of the corner of my eyes as I walk away. Mitch may not be the brightest partner but he has always been strong in his convictions about what we

were doing, and this one moment of hesitation could cost us everything. My faith in him is wavering. I trust myself and no other. That is how I shall remain. For

now I shall play along until I find my way to dispose of him without issue.

"Well, see ya' Mitch, I'm heading over to that coffee shop that I like if you need anything."

Mitch didn't respond, too deep in his thoughts? Mitch thinking? Never a good idea.

**That Coffee Shop I Like **

Why do these damn people always need to be here when I am? I lean over to see by the five people in front of me to see the man with the gray hair at the front

of the line. Not only is he ordering a coffee for himself and three others but he is ordering one of those large iced coffees with specific details. I look down at my nails

and begin to pick at the dirt underneath them. I guess this won't matter for work. One of the joys of construction, gloves on all the time as well as long sleeves and

long pants, so if you happened to have a cut from say someone scratching you, well no one really notices... As I begin on my middle finger picking at the dirt, the

man finishes. Finally! I need some damn coffee after that long night. The gray haired man walks past me, expertly balancing his coffees, years of experience most

likely. Looks like he's a military man, judging by the hair. I'd say he's on desk duty now and is running errands for the boss. I brush off any thoughts of the man and look

up a the menu...I guess I'll just get the usual...

** 3 Days Prior to Tony's Rescue**

** Abby's lab**

"So," Abby said, "we have all these victims and no connection other than they're all marines..." She looked to the older man sitting next her looking at the victims

pictures.

"Well my dear other than that and their heritage I see no real reason for killing these men. No motive...they have all been tortured but..."

"Wait, Duck look," Abby pointed to one of the victims abdomen, "What does that look like to you?"

"Well it seems like a scar to an extremely recent surgery, according to the location that would be from the removal of an appendix. But, the angle of the incision

and the way it scarred so badly leads me to suggest that this was not performed by a doctor."

"And this one?" Abby pointed to another victim.

"That would be the same scar." He was silent for a moment deep in thought.

"Ducky you need to get up there and double check and see if they have their appendixes. But if they don't our guy took it...why? That's so weird, even for me!"

She sat another moment. "Oh no, Ducky I can't think of any straight reason for stealing someone's appendix unless it was to inflict pain which would be obvious..."

"Well this does remind me of a case I had a while back. It involved a form of Cannibalism. These men had formed a brother hood. And they believed that he

appendix was the root of all evil and laziness in man. To them it was a useless part of the human person so, they would remove it, boil it and eventually eat it. This

would all happen while the victim was still bleeding, almost every time they were most likely dead before it was boiled though, gruesome way to go."

"So, you think there is a connection." Abby asked.

"I don't believe it likely because the men from that group were all incarcerated, at least we believe they all were."

"Cannibalism. Well, we can't rule it out." Abby spun around in her chair as Ducky left for autopsy to check their new findings.

Hopefully he thought himself this would bring them one step closer to their killers mindset and Tony's location.

* * *

A/N: So, were backtracking again! Hahaha another new twist. Don't worry though put your faith and me and this will all come together. =)

~Arial


	10. Unbreakable

A/N: So, my insomnia has been keeping me up lately and tonight instead of lying in bed uselessly I decided to get some actual work done.

**That Dark Room (Tony's Rescue)**

We bust through the door as soon as we could.

Ziva had to shoot the damn lock off.

But, I wish I had stayed behind.

Seeing that man on top of DiNozzo.

Pinning his legs and arms down as he began to cut at his abdomen.

As we broke the door down the man looked up at us.

Tony did too.

Anger and evil in one's eyes.

Pain and embarrassment in the others.

The man took one more look at us and took the knife that had previously been cutting Tony delicately and plunged it into his abdomen.

I'll never forget the sight of it.

Gibbs shot the man before he could even make another move.

Assuming he was down for the count we rushed to Tony.

The knife was plunged into him past most of the handle.

The damage done was agonizing.

Possibly fatal.

I could see Gibbs calling me to call an ambulance.

But I couldn't hear him.

All I could see was Ziva, cradling Tony in her arms.

Gibbs was trying to stop the blood flowing around the knife.

Removing it would be worse than leaving it, depending on the blade.

Finally, all the sound came back to me.

As I began to call 911 I turned around.

No longer willing to see my 'oh so charming and charismatic' fellow agent on the ground.

Shock on his face.

The look in his eyes is what hurt the most.

In them I saw pain.

It matched the bruises and cuts all over his body.

His face was a barely recognizable color due to the bruising around his chin and eyes as well as a possibly broken nose.

His chest and back were worse.

But the pain in his eyes were the worst to see.

Those eyes

The eyes of a broken man.

We had taken too long to find him.

I was mildly aware of the voice on my cellphone asking where we were.

I turned back to Tony.

He finally spoke, blood flowing from his mouth, "Hey, (cough) Probie chill for a second and talk to the sexy voice on the phone (cough)."

I then realized my phone was on speaker phone.

I also realized that for Tony, it would never be too late.

He had a strong will.

Or was just as stubborn as all Hell.

As I hung up the phone, I did a double take around the room.

Where was the man?

All that was left on the ground was a damn bullet proof vest.

Three fresh bullets sprinkled on the ground around it.

At the moment it didn't even matter.

Tony mattered.

And at the moment, I can't even look at him.

I call myself weak.

Abby calls be compassionate and sympathetic.

Ziva says that I care.

Gibbs says whatever I'm feeling doesn't matter, that as long as I don't act on said emotions he doesn't care and neither should I.

Gibbs always does have the most straightforward answer.

I go to him when I need a slap in the face and to hear it how it is.

Tony was like that too.

Tony is like that.

Damn.

I wonder where Kate is right now.

* * *

A/N: Wow so a little teensy bit of angst there. Obviously this quick chapter is in McGee's POV

~Arial


	11. Take Me Home, Please?

A/N: Yay! I'm back!Poor poor Tony and my deep love of torturing him! Underneath all of that though is my love for him in general and no desire for him to die which is why we're venturing back into his little seen POV! I have a new softball team starting tomorrow so I've been feeling pretty excited and decided to see if i could get a new chapter or two (yes you read that right) up tonight!

**Hospital (Tony's POV)**

"Boss, I can't sit in this bed for another minute. Seriously, I have to go to the bathroom." What I want to say is if somebody doesn't let me the hell out of this room in the next

ten minutes or tell me what the hell has been going on then I'm going to shoot somebody.

"No." Gibbs replied easily.

"No? No?! Boss...you can't do this. The...team...."

I could feel my voice starting to crack and had to stop. This was like being in isolation. Even if the team does visit.... But, the last thing I can remember I was in a room with that damn pipe. the asshole who brought me there even took my belt with the knife in it...at least Gibbs doesn't know that, breaking one of his rules would just piss him off. Right now though, that's all I want to do. I've been begging him to let me out and he just won't. Barely even speaks at all. That's Gibbs for you.

"The team is capable of functioning DiNozzo, even without movie references." Gibbs said with a slight smile in his eyes.

He's joking with me. In his own way. He's JOKING with me. I've been in a hospital bed for days and would be on my hands and knees if I could just to make him take me out of here, and he's joking. Fan-freaking-tastic.

The doctor entered just as Tony was considering trying to make a break for it. A dangerous mission against a former marine.

"Tony, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked kindly.

Beautiful I'm on a first name basis with a doctor. I've been here too long. Well, the more I smile maybe the faster I'll get to leave.

"Hey doc! Feeling great." I put on my most charming smile. The one reserved for moments like this and well, for women too....

"Well, we'll see about that, could you sit up for me?" He turned to Gibbs "Would you mind leaving for a moment?"

Gibbs looked up at the doctor from his seat. It wasn't just any look either, it was that look that just screamed 'just try and make me'

"Or if Tony doesn't mind you can stay..." He looked to me.

"Sure, maybe him seeing that I'm fine will get me out of here. Though, the nurses here are...very hands on." I smiled again.

The look on Gibbs' face looks like he's thinking I'm acting like my old self. Perfect. I just have to keep this up for another twenty minutes or so. I'm so close to being home free that I can smell it. Oh shit...I hope the food in my fridge didn't go bad...home won't smell too sweet. I've got to ask McGee to check on that, maybe he'll buy me some new food...

**Gibbs POV**

Damn DiNozzo, trying to act like everything is just fine. But, I'll be damned if he leaves this hospital in less than perfect condition. Plus, he's safer here than he would be anywhere else, except maybe at my home. I honestly don't know how to act when Tony regains his memory of what happened and realizes that we didn't catch the man who put him through hell. I can't say it to this man, who's had my back almost as many times as I've had his, that we failed to be there for him.

While watching the doctor examine Tony I tried to remain stoic. Being honest I was watching Tony's face. Throughout the entire exam I swear I only saw him wince once. That must have been difficult seeing as bruises were still prominent across his abdomen and face. But, if the the doctor clears him there is nothing I can do. I'll have to take him back to my place and watch over him. Knowing DiNozzo though, this whole thing has been fake, him feeling better. I'll probably take him home and then he'll collapse or something. Then he'd be in trouble. Classic Tony, don't talk about pain until you can't talk anymore.

Damn DiNozzo, having my own team I had never planned to become personal with the members. The first couple few members didn't seem like they had any interest in having an out of work relationship either. It was all work. But, then Tony joined. Tony who doesn't take my abuse personally. And that was it. I began to care about my team. Then Kate joined and our family became stronger. Me, Ducky, Abby, Tony, Kate, and eventually Palmer. This damn kid makes me care too much. If I care too much it hurts that much more when something happens to them. Kate's death nearly tore us apart.

Now this with Tony. But, it comes with the territory. We wouldn't be this strong without the trials we've been through. This will make us stronger.

I looked up when Tony began a coughing fit. He began clutching his lower abdomen. I stood and began walking over to him.

The doctor held his hand out for me to stop. He placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

After a moment more of Tony's body racking with coughs they ceased.

He looked up at me quickly.

"This has absolutely nothing to due with why I'm in here Boss, nothing." He said the words so fast I barely caught all of them.

I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked to me with fire behind those animated eyes.

I was joking with him again and he just couldn't stand it. That really let's me know that he's been here to long.

"So, Doc am I good to go?" He looked at that doctor so pleadingly that no one could have turned him down.

The doctor looked indecisive for a moment. Trying to weigh what he had just learned against his common sense and find a result.

"Well, you can't go home alone but..."

In thirty seconds Tony was out of his bed and on his feet.

And thirty seconds later he regretted it as he had to sit back down.

"Got up too fast Boss, it's nothing." He smiled up at me.

"Get dressed DiNozzo. I'll go sign you out."

His eyes lit up immediately. That was easy. Just like a kid.

Suddenly my phone went off. I answered it as I began to walk towards the nurses station.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs you have to get down here." McGee practically shouted into the phone.

"Why, what's wrong?" I stopped walking.

"Gibbs I can't find Ziva anywhere. I know that chances of something happening to her aren't likely but I think she may have gotten a lead about the guy who took Tony and not told me. Boss, I think she went after him on her own. And seeing how he's done such a good job at avoiding us lately....well if something does happen to her...well we...." He couldn't go on.

"I'm on it McGee. I'm coming back but I'm signing Tony out right now. Go tell Abby to get a place in her lab ready for DiNozzo to lay down. That cot thing she has will do."

With that I hung up. A brief lull in the recent commotion that is our lives and now we're right back into the action.

A/N: So maybe if I finish my two projects early tomorrow I will update again. Well, I hope you enjoyed this newest installment of Sliding Doors!

~Arial


	12. Waiting Watching

A/N: So, a second update in the same week. Wow, that's big for me! Depending on the events of this week I may even have another update by Friday. So, here we go again. DiNozzo seems to be getting better but Ziva is on the warpath with Gibbs not far behind. Poor Tony and how I love to torture him, but he's just so darn adorable.

**Waiting Watching**

Seeing them scramble around just increases my fun. Each time I see one of their faces so distraught or scared it sends a chill through my spine. I can't even control myself. Also, the fact that I have been so close to them for so many days without any of them noticing thrills me even more. This means that not only can I continually make contact with them but, they won't even recognize me. A fake nose as well as some other facial altering techniques assure this. Anthony can barely recall the events that occurred during his stay with me anyway. Probably better for him. A delightful twist for me. I can feel it now, that uneasiness he will feel every time I'm around but he'll have no idea why. That boss of his may prove to be trouble though. Although we briefly made contact at the hospital as he was running for more coffee he did not seem to notice who I am. But, the look he gave me seemed as though he was trying to place my face.

Checking myself in as a patient at the hospital before they could get Anthony here was a brilliant idea. All I had to do was get shot three times. Luckily my vest protected me but the bullet left dark bruises where they hit their marks. The doctors examined me and then decided to keep me overnight for observation. The right amount of money and they decided that I may need to stay as long as I felt was necessary for me to recover. Some money paid also meant that I had a room where I wanted. And my choice? Simple. Right next to Anthony DiNozzo.

But, now he is being checked out. So it seems I will too. I'll never forget those moments with Anthony. He fought harder than most of the men before him did. The reason he got to live longer? It was not only because I enjoyed the NCIS team searching for him but it was because the rest that I had caught gave up early on. As soon as they did I would dispatch them. Then I would wait a number of days to make the body drops consistent. To give the navy cops a hope of saving the next victim. But Tony, he fought as hard as possible from beginning to end. At first he was full of life and smart remarks. As the days went on he became more quiet. Sullen even. But when I would go after him with the rope again he would fight as hard as he could. When I left the gun by him I was sure he had given up. I saw him examine it, clutch it, throw it as far as possible and then he retrieve it. I was sure that was the end and he probably thought it was too. But, he must of had a moment of clarity as he dropped it by his side again and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I chose that moment to enter with the knife and see just how far the cracks of his sanity had gone.

He put up a decent fight too. At first. But then he grew tired. Lack of food can do that to you. He continued to struggle until finally I had him pinned. Having him beneath me I felt a power that I hadn't ever before. This one had been strong and I was breaking him. I could see it in those eyes. I can still see it in his eyes. And I still feel my power through that. He tries to cover it around his team. Even sitting in the hospital bed, begging to be released from here, he cracks jokes and tries to get everything back to normal. But, try as he may, things will never be normal again. Because I never want to lose this new sense of power. If that means never losing Anthony than so be it. There is no way that team of his can stand in my way.

If I could feel that power merely by breaking his spirit and body what will happen if I break his very soul? And perhaps one day him completely? Just thinking about his death gives me a chill. I feel it run down my spine and make me shiver. Mitchell does not know what he's missing. All the fun is just about to begin!

Wait, the the boss is on his phone. It seems urgent. If he leaves Tony here this is my chance. I'll grab some scrubs and pretend to be a...wait a minute. He's taking him with him? Oh hell now the woman from the team just arrived. The boss is running towards her...something is up. I believe that it is time for me to depart.

I changed as quickly as possible into regular clothes that I had prepared in my room. Where are the damn boss and woman. I jumped nearly a foot as I turned the corner and nearly ran into the silver haired Gibbs.

"I am sorry," the woman starts, "but do you know who the patient was in this room."

I sign the word _No._ Great, this way they won't hear my voice and recognize me.

The man signs back_ Then why were you leaving it?_

I have to think quick on my feet. I didn't expect him to be able to converse with me.

_I got lost._ I answer quickly_. Right room, wrong floor._

The man turns to the woman, Ziva he calls her, and relays the information. I can tell she is trying to see if I'm lying, him too. But without actual speech it is more difficult.

The man abruptly continues onto the next room. The woman follows.

Damnit this means that they have some way of recognizing me. So removing my prosthetic facial features is completely out of the question around them. I hastily head towards the doors that lead to the elevator.

**Hospital (Tony's Room)**

Tony sat waiting on the edge of his bed. Gibbs had given him an order to stay in his room while he talked to Ziva. That was twenty minutes ago and he was getting bored. He reached into the bag placed next to him for something more entertaining. He had already read the books in it so no fun there. Yup, he'd even read all of his favorite magazines.

He decided to open one up and re-read it anyway. One amazingly attractive girl after another. Somehow Tony found himself always staring at the petite brunettes just a little bit longer. Realizing how closely some of them looked to Ziva he shut the magazine quickly. Rule number twelve was a serious one. It was one that he didn't plan on crossing any time soon either. They were completely different and beyond each other's types but it was nice to think about sometimes.

As Tony continued to daydream Gibbs walked in.

"DiNozzo."

No response.

"Hey DiNozzo!" He shouted

"Oh...um...yeah boss." Tony stuttered trying to regain his composure.

"Lets go." Gibbs said more evenly.

They met Ziva at the door who took one of Tony's bags from Gibbs.

Even if he was being released Tony was not up for carrying heavy bags.

"What do you have in this bag Tony to make it so heavy?" Ziva asked as she readjusted the bags strap on her shoulder.

"Oh that bag? Just my movies." Tony smiled and tried to seem as innocent as possible.

Ziva let out a frustrated sigh and pressed the button to call the elevator.

**Autopsy**

Ducky was examining the body of a deceased Petty Officer. The cause of death was deemed natural by another medical examiner but, the family and their lawyer had appealed that decision so Ducky was assigned the duty of double checking another M.E. After all, the young man had been only twenty six. Even through all the things that he had experienced Ducky could not think of a logical reason for this particular young man to have just died out of the blue.

His thoughts began to wander towards Tony and all that had occurred recently. But, he tried to stray his thoughts from there and focus on the the task at hand.

One mountain at a time he reminded himself. Though, he did care deeply for Tony, as he did for all of their NCIS team. But, he especially missed the trips that Tony would take down to autopsy to check on him. The various ways that Tony had begun to reflect Gibbs in his personality was as humorous as it was dangerous. Tony hadn't exactly had a stable relationship with his father so instead Gibbs was that father figure. And, as a young boy would adapt his father's various qualities over time Tony began to adpot Gibbs'.

Hopefully some of those traits to be expressed would be reason. This would help to even out Tony's stubbornness, such as going to hospitals. It wasn't that Ducky minded doctoring young Anthony but, he worries about a time when he won't be there to help and Anthony will refuse to tell anyone. Too stubborn. He never would let anyone know when he was hurting because his father had ingrained into him that it was a weakness. Hopefully Gibbs' influence would eventually wash that away.

Ducky's thoughts were interrupted as Abby came running from the elevator into the morgue.

"Ducky, ducky! Did you hear?!" She began to yell as soon as she was near the door.

"What?! What is wrong my dear?" Duck asked generally worried.

"Tony's coming home! Well, not home but back here...well this is like home but..."

"My dear I quite understand. When will he be arriving?"

"McGee said they were signing him out so maybe an hour or so! I can't wait! Mop Tony just isn't much of a talker..." She smiled at Ducky.

"Well my dear tell me when he arrives so that I may come see you two in your lab. I'm assuming that he will go there first to see you?"

"Of course Duck! And even better! He's going to stay with me in the lab the entire day! Oh I have so much to tell him!"

Abby continued to release her excitement as she made her way to the elevator.

Ducky turned back to the body that he was examining.

"Well lad, wasn't it nice to have Abby down here. Such a bright light in so much darkness."

A/N: I thought that I would try to end on a happier note this chapter. It began with some angst and I thought that I just haven't had enough Abby and Ducky moments. She really is such a bright light to have on the show to contrast all the other darker themes going on! So don't forget to tell me what you think or drop any suggestions by clicking that nice review button just below!

~Arial


	13. What's Up Abs?

A/N: I just got a brand spanking new laptop and school will be finished in about a week. Considering those factors updates will be more likely in the future. But, next week is finals so it won't be a great week for updates. Hopefully, more this weekend though. Well here we go again!

**Abby's Lab**

Abby sat at her desk tapping her hands on it. Only a little bit longer and Tony would be back. Tony! She could barely contain herself at the thought! Visiting him in the hospital wasn't the easiest task. When she wasn't in the lab working on Tony's case or the teams, she was working on cases from all of the other NCIS agents. She had barely had a moment to take a breath. She barely had taken a breath anyway considering when she had the chance she was rushing to the hospital.

She laid her head down for a moment because waiting for someone was awfully tiresome .

"Aaaaaaabby." Someone whispered in to her ear.

"Aaaaaaaabby." They whispered again.

Abby woke up quickly throwing a punch at the offending voice. It met its target and a cry was released.

"Ouch Abby! What's up with that?!" Tony said cupping his nose in his hands.

"Tony!" She threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you're back! I missed you! You missed so much! McGee got his face glued to his desk and I'm pretty sure it was Ziva because she missed you. Gibbs kept getting everyone coffee when he wasn't with you. I mean he normally gets me coffee but everyone else…."

"Abby, Abby, you have plenty of time to tell me all of this just breathe." Tony smiled as he said this.

She took a large breath to humor him and smiled back.

**The Bullpen**

Gibbs exited the elevator followed by Ziva. He walked over to his desk and sat down ,his head in his hands. Ziva did the same, sitting at her desk and laying her head on it. After dropping Tony off at the lab they had both lost the stoic natures they were holding. Their shoulder slumped a little and the weariness they felt was visible on their faces. They exchanged a brief glance. Both knew that they were in the same place.

Finding out that the man who had taken Tony was in fact a huge realization to Ziva. Shocking. They had released his general description to police officials as well as city workers and some business owners and they had gotten a hit. Someone had seen the man enter the hospital. But, no one saw him leave. Ziva had come to the logical conclusion that he was hiding in the hospital, waiting. After searching with Gibbs and finding nothing, the feeling that Tony would finally be safe was ripped from underneath her. Judging by the way Gibbs was acting now she knew that he felt the same way.

McGee looked up as the pair seated themselves.

He anxiously looked to Gibbs who just kept his head in his hands.

He turned to Ziva.

She shook her head.

Confirmation that they had come back without the suspect.

Damn it.

**Abby's Lab**

After much coaxing Abby finally got DiNozzo to lie down on the cot. She could tell by the way that he held himself and the way that he walked that while he was not still seriously injured he was in some form of discomfort. Multiple broken ribs and such injuries can do that to a person.

The director came into the lab from the elevator. She found Abby sitting at her desk watching protectively over Tony sleeping. A smile crossed her face and she turned to leave the pair in peace when Abby spoke.

"Something you need director?"

Jenny turned back around, "Actually Abby I was hoping to speak to Tony about something."

Abby looked skeptical, "Well you could have told Gibbs and he could have spoken to Tony."

"I'd rather just speak to Tony."

"Hiding stuff from Gibbs rarely works."

"I'm not hiding something from Gibbs."

"Yes you are."

"I'm leaving Abby."

"Fine. Go."

"Don't tell Gibbs I was here."

"Oh he'll know anyway." Abby smiled. "He has a sensor for when I need him."

The director turned to walk away and abruptly jumped about half a foot due to the sudden appearance of a man behind her.

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs said.

* * *

A/N: Hey don't forget to review!

~Arial


	14. A Plan

Hey I'm back and before we begin I'm going to do a little bit of advertising! If anyone is interested in a Criminal Minds fic full of suspense and the lovely Dr. Reid and Derek Morgan run on over to the Love Thief's page and check out The Unspoken Pact! I've been following it since it began and every chapter leaves you begging for more! It's a work in progress and maybe if we can get enough people to review we'll get even faster updates! Ok so back to NCIS! Thanks for so many reviews! I swear my hit count for this story doubled over night after my last post! Also a HUGE shout out to Crokketsgirl for her many lovely reviews. I got up one morning to check my mail and found my inbox flooded with her reviews which is always a confidence boost! Okay my lovelies here we go.....

**The Lab**

Gibbs stood behind Jenny waiting for Abby''s response.

Abby just smiled smugly at the director. Never EVER try to pull a fast one on Gibbs.

"Well, Jethro, Abby and I were just discussing Tony. I came to speak to him and see how he's feeling." The director threw a glance at Abby and smiled.

"Well Jen, I can wake him up if you want to talk." Gibbs just had a feeling that something was up.

Abby was about to intervene about not waking Tony when the director spoke.

"It's fine, actually I just came to check on him. Let him sleep." She turned to leave.

As she stepped into the elevator Abby spoke up.

"Gibbs you know that's not what she was here for right?"

"Yeah Abs I know."

"So you're going to go find out?"

"I will Abs, but we're still working upstairs. Finding this guy is more important than whatever nonsense the Director may want."

Abby nodded her head in agreement. Still, she slid a sideways glance at the sleeping Tony wondering what exactly the Director _did_ want.

**NCIS Bullpen**

Ziva was going through yet another file of the previous marines that had been murdered when the alarm sounded.

Gibbs shot up from his desk.

It was the alarm for a security breach not a fire alarm.

He immediately headed or the elevator and to Tony and Abby.

"Gibbs!" McGee shouted over the alarm. "We're supposed to go down to the first level and not use the elevators!"

Gibbs walked in to the elevator and shouted over his back, "To hell with the alarm McGee. You better be at your desk with Ziva by the time I get back here, with an answer on why the hell this alarm is going off!"

McGee looked up at Ziva who stared back. Both were wondering what the hell Gibbs was doing.

Simultaneously they pulled their guns out of their drawers and placed them on their desks.

Better safe than sorry.

**The Lab**

Abby was trying desperately to wake Tony with nothing to show for it.

The man was deeply asleep. The pain killers that he had taken obviously had a kick to them and had knocked him out.

"C'mon Tony, normally I would love playing with you but this is not the time!" She was starting to get nervous when Gibbs walked in.

He silently came up next to Abby and helped her to lift Tony onto his feet with his arms around their shoulders.

"C'mon Abby we're taking him up to the bullpen."

"What? Gibbs we need to go to level one and check in."

"Nope Abs. You and Tony are safer with me."

She nodded her head, he had a point.

**Bullpen**

Gibbs and Abby exited the elevator till holding on to Tony who was starting to come around.

"Gibbs what's going....." Tony rambled going in and out of consciousness.

"Shhh Tony, it's OK." Abby spoke trying to ease his concern.

"Report." Gibbs barked over the alarm as he helped Abby seat DiNozzo in his chair.

Ziva looked at McGee who gave her the go ahead to proceed.

"Well, there was a break in." Ziva began. "We have determined that it was in the actual security room in which all the tapes are held for each camera."

"_And_ Ziva?'

"Well the alarm should end in about thirty seconds because if we figured this out then..." The alarm suddenly quieted.

"Well was anything missing?" Gibbs asked getting agitated.

"Well, " McGee spoke up, "We didn't exactly have time to go down and check yet considering...."

"Now McGee."

"Yes Boss."

McGee was leaving the bullpen when he passed the director who promptly pointed for him to turn around. He stopped in his tracks and looked back to Gibbs.

"What are you waiting for McGee? Get!" Gibbs pointed in the direction of the elevator.

Director Shepard walked slowly into the bullpen, catching the eyes of each of Gibb's team with the exception of Tony who was passed out with his head on his desk.

"Where were all of you?" She looked at Gibbs who stood stoically.

"They were here Jen."

"I can see that. All of you understand that this is a serious breach of our policies in this building?"

Ziva and Abby began to nod their heads until they caught eyes with Gibbs and stopped quickly.

"Well, what were you doing?" The director asked impatiently.

"They were finding out why this security breach was happening while you and the rest of the pansies in this building were cowering on the first floor."

"Jethro, my office now!" Hiding her anger was impossible at this point.

"No Jen, I have a job to do."

A staring match ensued between the pair. Gibbs refused to break contact first, his steel blue eyes remained steadfast on the director's. They were interrupted by the prompt return of McGee.

"Um, Boss?" He said meekly.

"What have you got?" The director and Gibbs responded at the same time.

Gibbs glared at the director who smiled back.

"Well, um." McGee stuttered, "The only missing footage is that of Abby's lab....and only today's footage."

Ziva spoke breaking the tension in the air, "You do not think that it could have been the man that..."

Everyone glanced at Tony.

"It's probable." The director thought about this for a moment. "We're going to have to put Tony with even more security than planned."

"No." Gibbs stated.

"No? Jethro this man has infiltrated our building twice. Now it also seems that he has some type of a fixation on Tony. More security is MORE than necessary."

"He's going to stay with me. You can post security around my house but not one person comes in unless there is a serious problem."

"Fine." The director conceded. "When Tony wakes send him up to my office."

**Director's Office (3 hours later)**

Tony bumbled his way into the Director's office, the drugs beginning to wear off completely.

"Tony, please sit." The director said noticing his tired demeanor.

He took a seat and looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Tony I need you to do something for me."

"What would that be?" Tony asked wary of how she would respond.

"Well, Agent Fornell and I have decided that the best thing for you right now may be to well.." She came up short of words.

"What is it director?"

**Bullpen**

"What do you think they are discussing?" Ziva asked nobody in particular.

"She's probably letting him in on the course of action for the next couple of days." McGee responded.

"Well Gibbs looks pissed." Abby added as she watched their stoic leader pace outside of the director's office.

"Yea he hates not being let in on things."

"Abby, hate is an understatement." McGee added.

"Ah, so that is where Tony gets that from." Ziva smiled to herself.

**Director's Office**

"Jen, are you sure about this?"

"Tony we believe that this will be the best course of action for now."

"But, Gibbs he'll freak. Boss-man sooo doesn't like being lied to, or misled...."

"You're going to have to trust me. We'll catch this man faster this way."

"Jen, you know if this goes to hell and something happens Gibbs will have your ass, right?"

"You just let me worry about my ass, Tony."

He smiled slightly and rose from his seat.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." He spoke clearly. All the fogginess of moments ago had worn off due to his 'meeting.'

**Bullpen**

Gibbs escorted Tony down the stairs and into the bullpen.

"Get your ready bag DiNozzo you're staying at my place."

For probably the first time in his life Tony was completely silent.

Each team member remembered to write this moment down. Sign of The Apocalypse: Tony Was Quiet.

"You ready DiNozzo?"

With a final glance at his teammates Tony responded,

"As ready as I'll ever be Boss."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hmmm so a new plan is set in motion. Oh how we all fear and love the wrath of Gibbs. Don't forget to review!!!!!


	15. Pizza?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

_Thoughts_

**Gibbs' Home**

Tony walked ahead of Gibbs reaching for the front door that was never locked. As he entered he took in his surroundings, nothing much had changed. The main room had remained the same as did the kitchen. He settled himself onto the couch and placed his feet on the table.

"Tony, get your pack your staying in the guestroom." Gibbs said as he continued walking up the stairs.

Tony got up to follow Gibbs. Once again, taking in the view. The first door he passed was closed, as always. He followed Gibbs into the spare bedroom catching a glimpse of Gibbs' own room which remained the same much as the downstairs had. The bed was placed against the back wall with the bureau across the room. A love seat type chair was placed in one of the corners. It had obviously been decorated by a woman and Gibbs just hadn't had the time to or chose not to move the furniture.

"Tony, did you hear what I said?"

"Wha-uh yeah boss bathroom right across the hall."

Gibbs just smiled slightly and walked out of the room in the direction of his own.

"That's not what you said is it boss?"

"Nope." Gibbs called in from his own room.

"Damn."

**Bullpen**

"Anything Ziva?" McGee asked looking up from his desk.

"No, I have found nothing. None of my contacts know anything about this man either." She began to rub her sore eyes.

"Well, I guess we may have to call it a night for tonight." He began to pack his belongings.

"No, I will stay. You go McGee, get some rest.

He finished packing and began to walk towards the elevator but stopped at Ziva's desk.

"Hey, what do you think Tony and Gibbs are doing right now?" He leaned against her desk in thought.

"I do not know McGee, perhaps Gibbs is working on his boat while Tony insects him."

"Insects him? OK I don't even know what this one is supposed to be? Inspect?"

"No, McGee insect. Bother....irritate..."

"Oh, Ziva bugs. While Tony BUGS him." He smiled slightly at the mistake.

She glared at him, "Get off my desk McGee. You are going home, are you not?"

He walked heavily over to the elevator. A small smile still playing on his lips.

For just a moment things were back to normal.

**Gibbs' Home**

Gibbs was making dinner for the both of them even though Tony had protested, at first. He was remaining upstairs until it was ready. He was pretending to unpack. There was no real reason to. If the plan worked he wouldn't be here very long. Honestly, he was nervous. His talk with the director had actually set him shaking.

He thought silently to himself. _If something in this plan went wrong I may not be the only one getting hurt, Gibbs could too. If Gibbs got hurt that would kill Abby and if something happened to Abby that would kill McGee. If all his team went off the deep end Ducky would definitely be in for the long haul with them. Palmer would go with him and that would just leave Ziva and Madame Director. Hell, Ziva would probably just go back to Israel like her team hadn't just fallen apart. Damn, that was mean. Ziva wouldn't just leave. She cares. She just...doesn't show it the same way the rest of us do... Damnit I need to relax._

"Hey Tony," Gibbs called upstairs, "Foods ready."

Tony stood and walked over to the door. He returned to the bed to push his ready bag off of it and on the other side of the floor. Gibbs could at least think he had 'started' to unpack.

He returned back to the door and was assaulted by various smells, all mouth watering.

He raced to the steps skipping two at a time. He reached the kitchen in record time.

"Jeeze DiNozzo, if you put as much dedication to your reports as you do to your stomach you'd finish them in no time."

Tony let out a mild laugh.

"What did you make Boss?"

"Steak DiNozzo, it's on the stove."

Tony got up and walked over to the stove to cut himself a piece of steak. His mouth was watering by the time he reached his destination. The steak had been seasoned perfectly and would probably taste even better than it looked.

He returned to the table, got some of the vegetables and salad Gibbs had also made, and dug in barely breathing between bites.

"You're going to kill yourself Tony."

"I'm fine boss." He said with a mouthful much to the dislike of Gibbs.

When dinner was through Tony followed Gibbs down into his basement.

"So, is this all you do? Work and make boats that you end up burning?"

Gibbs ignored him and walked over to grab piece of wood to add to the newest boat.

Tony took being ignored in stride and sat on one of Gibbs' stools hunching over.

Gibbs began to work on his boat as Tony watched, both enjoying the silence.

Suddenly Tony's phone ringing broke any peace there had been.

"Hello?" Tony answered.

Gibbs rushed over from the boat and grabbed the phone slamming it shut.

"What the hell is this Tony?" He was livid. "You knew that you weren't supposed to bring your phone! What if the son of a bitch who is following you finds you because of this."

Tony looked down. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Gibbs.

"Just, go upstairs Tony. Get ready for bed or find something to do up there."

Tony complied, going upstairs as quickly as he could.

**Upstairs**

Tony walked around for a while before settling himself down on Gibbs couch.

He placed his head in his hands, Gibbs was really pissed this time.

Before he knew it Tony had fallen asleep on the couch, only realizing he had done so when he awoke two hours later.

He walked over to the door to the basement which was still open.

He could hear Gibbs sanding his boat. He had obviously finished adding the wood.

Finally, he walked over to the windows and checked outside.

Parked outside was a small black car.

The man inside waved before exiting.

"Oh shit." Tony muttered to himself.

He reached for his weapon and called Gibbs as the man approached the front door.

"Gibbs! Someone's here! Get up here!"

Gibbs came running from downstairs with his weapon drawn.

"Get upstairs Tony."

"What? Gibbs I have to help-" He was cut off by someone knocking on the door and shaking the door handle.

"Tony, now!"

Tony gave Gibbs one last look in an attempt to stay downstairs and it was met with Gibbs own glare. Tony made his way for the stairs and the room he was staying in.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Someone called from across the door. "Why is your door locked?"

Gibbs recognized the voice and opened the door.

"Hey Mr. Gibbs I've got the pizzas you ordered. That's going to be $23.50."

"I didn't order any pizza."

"Well, we got a call for your house ordering two pizzas."

"Wait one minute." He walked over to the steps and called up. "Tony! It was the pizza kid, did you order pizza?"

No response.

"Tony! Did you order pizza?"

No response.

Gibbs began to run up the steps. He turned towards Tony's room and opened the door.

He ran back to the top of the steps and yelled to the pizza kid,

"Call 911 tell them we have a critically wounded federal agent!"

The kid began to fumble for his phone and Gibbs ran back to Tony.

As he approached Tony it was worse than he had previously thought.

Blood was everywhere. But it was mainly pooling around three gunshot wounds.

How had he not heard these happen, he thought to himself as he ripped the sheet off of the bed and began to apply pressure to the wounds.

Damn silencers. Gibbs looked up, the window was wide open and there was blood on the windowsill.

"C'mon Tony I need you to hang on!" He shouted at the younger man as he felt for a pulse and continued to apply pressure to his wounds.

No pulse.

"God damn it DiNozzo you're not going out this easy."

Suddenly the paramedics rushed in and Gibbs was ushered away from Tony as they began to load him onto a stretcher.

He followed them down to the ambulance where he started to climb into the bus.

"I'm sorry sir," one of the paramedics said, "Only family is allowed in."

"I'm as close as family gets for him!" Gibbs yelled obviously trying to get them to hurry.

"I'm sorry sir I can't let you on."

With that, the paramedics closed the doors and began their rush to the hospital.

Left behind, Gibbs ran for his car calling his team at the same time.

A/N: Hey did you see that coming? Don't forget to review.


	16. Waiting, Knowing

A/N: Wow, what a great response that last chapter got! Thanks to everyone who read it and those who reviewed!

**Hospital**

Gibbs was pacing in the waiting room when his team arrived.

One by one they found their way to any open seats.

Ziva sat forward in her seat with her head in her hands. The stress was beginning to get to her and she was starting to unravel at the edges. Ducky, who was sitting next to her, silently placed an arm across her. She willingly leaned into his support.

McGee and Abby were sitting in a similar way. Abby's face was streaked with dark makeup and McGee would periodically wipe away new tears that fell from her eyes.

Gibbs finally stopped pacing and took the seat in between Ducky and McGee. Looking up Ducky placed a hand on Gibbs' hunched shoulders. Gibbs looked up and gave Ducky an appreciative nod. The man returned to comforting Ziva.

That's how they remained for the next three hours. Each did their best to comfort the teammate within arm's reach. No one spoke. It wasn't necessary.

Finally, a doctor entered the waiting room.

He slowly walked over to the five waiting NCIS members.

"Are you here with Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes." They all responded at once.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I'm his emergency contact." Gibbs said while standing up.

"Well, could you please come with me?" The man motioned for the doors that he had just come through.

Gibbs followed the surgeon until they had reached another much smaller waiting room area.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but there were some unforeseen complications during the surgery."

The man looked down but before he could continue he was interrupted.

"What complications?" Gibbs said quickly.

"We lost Agent DiNozzo on the table twice and were able to bring him back but, when it occurred a third time we were unable to revive him. I'm very sorry Agent Gibbs, time of death was called at 8:40."

Gibbs throat went dry. There was no way. He looked down at his watch. There was no way DiNozzo had been gone and he hadn't known, hadn't felt it.

"I want to see him." Gibbs looked the doctor in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that's just not possible right now." The man gestured for the doors. "I can escort you though back to your friends to deliver this news."

Gibbs followed the man. As the doctor turned right Gibbs turned left. Like hell he wasn't going to see his agent.

The doctor immediately noticed his absence and rushed to cut him off.

"We're not going to do this the easy way are we Agent Gibbs?"

"Nope."

"Fine, wait back in the waiting room we just exited. I'll prepare it so that you can view him through the observation window. Being in contact with him at this moment is just not possible. As you should understand he will need a proper autopsy before that can happen. "

Gibbs' stomach contorted as the doctor used the word autopsy when referring to Tony.

Gibbs walked back to the small waiting room silently. How the hell was he supposed to break this to his team? How the hell was he supposed to tell Abby?

Ten minutes later the doctor returned.

"We're ready for you Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs followed the man into a room with a window in it. He began to approach the window but stopped short. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

All of the air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs.

There on the cold metal table was Tony.

He was completely covered by the sheet except for his arms and head.

He was motionless. His face was a strange color and not its usual tan glow.

His eyes, the ones that had once shone brightly, were now closed.

Gibbs couldn't catch his breath.

His longest standing agent was now laying on an examination table in front him motionless.

The confirmation of Gibbs' fears seemed to be too much and he turned away.

"Take me back to my team."

The doctor complied and they journeyed back to the main waiting room.

As Gibbs entered his whole team looked up at him hopefully.

He couldn't even get the words out, he still hadn't been able to catch his breath.

He shook his head and looked down.

A moment of disbelief hung in the air each member turned their eyes to the doors, each expecting this to hopefully be some joke of Tony's.

Then, Abby started to cry.

"No, Gibbs. They're wrong Tony..he can't….there is just no way……." Abby's words were lost in her sobs.

McGee pulled her into an even tighter hug while trying to fight back his own tears. Losing DiNozzo was like losing that older brother that aggravates you but in the end teaches you how to stand on your own feet.

Ziva clutched on to Ducky. No tears yet. Those would come later when she was alone. At the moment she was in shock. Her body shook slightly though, from the deep turmoil going on inside.

"Oh, Anthony." Ducky said quietly to himself as tears silently fell.

Gibbs sat down and was immediately rushed by Abby. She placed herself next to him and threw her arms around him. He comforted her silently.

Words weren't necessary.

**Hospital Waiting Room**

No, they have to be wrong. He can't be dead.

That will kill all of my great fun.

All of my misleading clues.

Cutting out the appendix of each of my previous victims so that when I finally chose _the one_, the people searching for him would be mislead.

Drastic, yes. Worth it, yes.

I still can't believe what I just saw.

There is no way my Anthony is dead.

We'll be together forever and I'll make sure that everyone knows it.

A/N: Wow so no flames for this chapter please? Trust me, all of this will work out in the end so don't hop off the wagon, we're getting so close! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	17. A Funeral to Plan

A/N: Wow, what a great response that last chapter got! Thanks to everyone who read it and those who reviewed!

**Bullpen**

Gibbs sat quietly at his desk.

The desks surrounding him were empty.

Everyone was home except for one, who would never go home again.

He placed his head in his hands.

Then the elevator dinged and the director came through, making her way to her office.

"Jethro? What are you doing here? The team as well as Ducky and Abby have a couple days off." She moved closer to his desk.

When Gibbs looked up there was a new glint in his eye.

"I just realized something."

"What is that?" She asked curiously yet aware of his sudden change in demeanor.

"Tony had his cell phone. Tony was a cop before he was an agent. He _knew_ that having a cell phone on him would compromise his position."

"I can't explai-" She was cut off.

"Yes Jen you can," he stood up, " Tony would do that if and only if he had been ordered to. By you Jen. You wanted his attacker to come into the light so you could catch him. Well, your plan misfired and now my agent is dead." He stopped and realized what he had just said. His agent was dead. The words sunk in.

"Yes Jethro. I did tell him to bring his cell phone. We were planning on catching the man I just didn't foresee this."

Gibbs stared her down for a moment before heading for the elevator.

"Jethro, come upstairs and have some coffee with me."

"I can't Jen. I have a funeral to plan." With that he exited.

**Bar**

Abby watched Ziva throw back another shot and took a sip from her own drink.

Sure, they had been there a couple hours and McGee was passed out asleep on his stool with his head on the bar but, they couldn't go home.

Abby looked down at her drink, only a Shirley Temple.

"Abby dear, maybe it is time we all retire to our homes." Ducky came up next to her, he had been nursing the same scotch since they got there.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes Ducky no. Leaving means it's over. That Tony really is gone. And Ducky," she stifled a sob," I just can't do this again."

** Abby's Lab**

**(Three Days Later)**

"Abby you have to let me in, we have a new case." McGee knocked on Abby's door again. "Please Abby."

"Go away McGee I'm doing something."

Abby looked at all the papers in front of her. She had been down in her lab for hours looking at the same papers. Something was hinky. The hospital wouldn't release Tony's body to ducky but, they had sent pictures from the autopsy as well as findings and death certificate. She sifted through the other received papers. Something was just not right. Gibbs had been informed that Tony had died at 8:40 but, it was only 8:37 when Gibbs had gone with the doctor to hear how Tony was. Abby had checked watch when Gibbs had stood up because she wanted to see how long they had been waiting. Tony couldn't have died while Gibbs was being told that he died, right? It just didn't make sense. She decided to cross reference the numbers 8 and 40 for any type of code or date or anything. She started her search turned off the monitor and opened the door for McGee.

She reached out and grabbed the box that McGee was holding and the shut the door back on him.

**Bullpen**

Ziva sorted through another paper.

She couldn't believe they had taken another case.

They were searching for the murderer of a petty officer while one of their members was lying in a morgue.

She realized that she had been in America too long if she had grown so attached to the people around her that she was upset when a team member died.

But, maybe Tony was different. Maybe it wasn't America. Maybe, she just missed her friend.

The atmosphere of the bullpen was different.

No, more constant banter going on.

No one to fill up the silence.

There was a lot of silence.

It was unbearable.

She abruptly stood up from her desk.

Gibbs and McGee quickly turned their eyes to her.

"I am going to get lunch. Would either of you like anything?"

Both shook their heads.

Ziva was grateful because she was not hungry or going for food. She just needed a break from an environment that lacked a vital piece of its being.

**Abby's Lab**

**(Hours Later)  
**

Abby stopped working on the current case to check if her search had come up with anything.

She sifted through the results, finding nothing that was relevant.

She rested her head on her desk.

Maybe Tony was really gone.

But, it just couldn't be.

He was the epitome of liveliness.

Suddenly an idea crossed her mind.

She went online and referenced the Bible.

She pulled up a new window for each page with chapter eight verse forty.

Finally she got to Luke 8:40.

She saw that this was the beginning of the chapter and decided to keep reading when she found the first verses irrelevant.

She got to the last verses and her eyes began to glow.

She got up ready to go find Gibbs, and realized that everyone had already left for the day

She decided to call him.

As she got up and turned she faced someone standing by her door, watching.

"Hello Abby."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. For those of you who are active readers and decide to look up Luke 8:40 more power to you but, please keep it to youself once you know so that any readers who don't want to know won't have their fun ruined for next update. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sure, it was a little sad but we just have to keep moving until we see the light which is getting closer and closer! Don't forget to review!

~Arial


	18. The Funeral

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay! It was great to hear some of your theories and ideas about where this is going! Well, the chapter has finally come. The Funeral. Hope this doesn't disappoint anyone!

**The Church**

Gibbs was pacing back and forth. He had received a call from Tony's dad. The man had sent his thanks to Gibbs for organizing the whole event but regretted to inform him that he would not be able to attend. He would however be in touch with him later in regards to receiving his son's body.

Gibbs couldn't even believe that Tony had come from such a man. A man who not only turned his son away at a young age but also missed his only son's funeral.

He walked to the front of the church. The funeral would begin in an hour but he had felt the need to arrive early and say his final goodbye to Tony.

The casket at the end of the aisle seemed to keep moving back with each step Gibbs took. Yet, somehow he reached it. He placed his hand on the mahogany cover and closed his eyes.

Losing Kate had been one thing but losing Tony was completely different. Kate had been with the team for two years and they had all loved her because she was a part of their family but Tony had joined the team two years before Kate and had not only gained a solid position in their family but was in a leader position. To Abby and McGee he was that older brother that had not only a goofy scheming side but a caring one too. To Ziva....well to Ziva he had had the possibility of being much more. And, to Gibbs he was the son he had never had and the child he had never seen grown. Losing him was painful but they would all survive. They just.....had too.

With one final glance at Tony's casket he turned to leave the church. He wanted to go and walk, maybe get some fresh air, before the funeral.

**Balcony**

He watched Gibbs pace around before going to the casket and then leaving. The man clearly cared.

He turned around and faced Abby who was behind him. A dangerous smile was on his lips.

"The funeral is going to be starting soon, you should probably get down there." He smiled a large grin, but it just didn't reach his eyes.

**The Funeral**

By the time Ziva and McGee arrived almost everyone was seated. They hurried to the front row and took there place next to Gibbs.

As they sat down Gibbs looked over and whispered, "Where's Abby?"

Ziva lifted her head. "We believed that she was with you because she was not at home when we came to get her."

Gibbs looked thoughtful for a minute. He went to go stand when the priest began to speak.

"Gibbs," McGee spoke up, "she's probably on her way or already here. She loved Tony she just has to be anxious about this. She'll be here."

Gibbs thought for a moment. For the time being he decided to sit back down.

**Abby**

Abby continued to bang on the top that had been closed over her.

Somehow it had been locked or sealed.

She knew that she was rapidly going to run out of air especially, if she continued to struggle. She had to be smart about this.

To hell with being smart.

She continued to hit the sides and top violently of her container.

The darkness didn't help either, it just quickened her attack on the thing holding her.

**The Funeral**

They were about fifteen minutes into the funeral when Gibbs heard it. A subtle banging noise coming form the front of the church. It sounded almost muffled.

"Wait." Gibbs spoke as he stood.

The entire church went silent, all eyes on Gibbs.

He shuffled past Ziva and McGee into the aisle.

Gibbs began to walk towards the front of the church when whispered flourished behind him in each row.

"Can you all be quiet?" Gibbs turned and faced the rows.

Silence resumed.

He made his way to the end of the aisle when he realized the noise was coming from the casket.

As he approached the casket he realized that the noises he heard was someone kicking maybe hitting the walls trying to get out.

He reached for the lid when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Fornell with his weapon drawn and the gasps from the rows of people.

"Gibbs, let me....we don't know what is in there but, we definitely know it's not dead."

Gibbs reached for the lid as Fornell bared his weapon.

**Abby**

The sudden light blinded her for a moment and she wondered if she had run out of air and slipped unconscious.

Then, her eyes began to adjust and she saw the form of Gibbs staring back down at her.

"Abby." He said almost breathlessly.

He reached in and pulled her out.

The entire church seemed to gasp at that moment.

"Abby, what happened?" He said as he placed her on the ground and crouched by her.

"I was in my lab and...he came...I thought it was Tony...I..." Abby said through tears.

Gibbs stood, "I'm sorry everyone but at the moment this funeral is postponed." He looked to the empty casket. "If there even has to be one."

**Back Room of Church**

As I watched Abby lifted from that casket a flood of memories hit me.

_The door opened slowly. I had to adjust his eyes to the sudden light from all of the darkness._

Memories that I hadn't remembered experiencing.

_"We're going to have so much fun." A voice spoke from the doorway. The light behind him streaming in and making his face impossible to see._

Memories that I guess I had been suppressing.

_The first blow was a surprise and caught me in the stomach. I tried to move away to avoid another kick but, I was grabbed by my assailant and pulled to my feet. I tried to get my bearings but it proved almost impossible. A second blow to kick face had me reeling. The beating continued until I was back on the ground gasping for breath. A final kick to the ribs and the man turned to leave. As the man reached the doorway he turned, half of his face illuminated. The face of James Maci whom agents from across the country had been searching for in relation to multiple homicides._

I gasped at the sudden memory. The memory of who had attacked me. Who had done this to Abby. The man who had turned his life upside down.

I finally knew who was after me and I can step from the darkness into the light.

A/N: Soooooo I hope that ending made plenty of you happy because it made me happy to write. :) We're finally starting to resolve some issues and our illusive villain has become less illusive. There will probably only be about two more chapters, three at the most. Stick around and don't forget to review!

(Also thank you to BnBfanatic who asked a question about the balcony scene in this chapter. Hopefully the edit to it will clear some things up.)

~Arial


	19. Compromised

A/N: This has probably been one of the longest waits I've put you through. I'm not going to apologize anymore I'm just going to let you get back to the story.

* * *

**The Church**

"Abby!" A voice called from the back

The few people left in the church turned to see who it was calling her name out. Shock was written across all of their faces. For there stood Anthony DiNozzo, very much alive.

He began to make his way to the front of the church, to Abby, to his family when Fornell rushed to him and placed his hands out.

"Tony, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" He gasped out. "I put everything on the line just letting you be here, and you pull shit like this? You've completely compromised yourself!"

"No," he began almost quietly, "by hiding I was compromise my team. Hiding has never been something I could do. And, it just isn't worth it."

Gibbs stood silently watching this exchange and holding Abby. When he turned to look at the director he found that she was already watching him, guilt was strewn across her face. She had been a part of this. Thinking quickly and still trying to hide his shock he spoke up.

"No, we have to keep playing along." Releasing Abby he walked forward toward Tony.

"What do you mean? Gibbs, people know he's alive now. He's been compromised." Fornell said still obviously upset.

"Only we know, us, the people that should have known all along." With this he gave a pointed glare at Director Shepard.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Tony spoke up locking eyes with Gibbs.

"I'm suggesting that we get everyone back in this church and finish with the funeral. We go on as if you are still dead."

"We can try it. But Gibbs, the guy probably knows by now and is long gone." Fornell rubbed his forehead; this team always gave him a headache.

"James Maci." Tony said suddenly.

"What?" They all said at once.

"That's his name, I had forgotten. I don't know, some things are still a little fuzzy but that isn't. I'm not sure how I really remembered."

"Alright we'll start a search for him. McGee, go sit over there with Abby, Ziva, you come with me to tell everyone to come back inside and Fornell take Tony out the back way and to my house."

Everyone began to move, listening to Gibbs, all except for Ziva. She stood there staring at Tony. She began to move forward slowly and stopped just short of arm's length from him. Abby looked up from where she was sitting in the pew and noticed this exchange.

Tony moved forward bridging the gap between them, holding Ziva in an embrace.

"I am glad that you are not dead." She spoke when released from the hug. She reached out and touched his face, trying to imprint it into her mind. The laugh lines, the green eyes.

She leaned forward and hugged him again. _This is so unlike me, _she thought.

"Ziva," at his voice she looked up, "thank you."

She nodded, completely understanding. Abby smiled from her seat and turned back to McGee who, she noticed, had also watched the exchange.

Tony and Ziva's relationship was something that could not be adequately defined by either party. Joking brother and sister, mutual friends, lovers? The best way to define them though was friends. They both needed each other but not through a relationship. They just needed to be near each other, that was enough.

"DiNozzo!" Tony turned to Gibbs. "Get a move on!"

Tony rushed to the back of the church where Fornell was waiting. He turned once more to face his team and then went through the back doors.

* * *

**Outside**

I looked up as the silver haired man and brunette woman came through the doors of the church.

"It's safe for everyone to come back in to the church now. It seems someone thought it would be funny to pull a prank at a funeral." The man spoke.

I watched the woman scan the crowd. God damn it they're looking for someone.

I angled my face downward and when everyone began to move forward I hung back and started toward the street.

Fine, I won't go back into the church. But, there is no way they are keeping me from attending the actual funeral. If I can't have _him_ then none of them can have any part of _him._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** Also, for anyone who doesn't know the Bible that well Luke 8: 40 mentions a young girl Tabitha. She is a twelve year old who passes away only to be brought back to life.

Oh yeah, HAPPY 2010 EVERYONE!

I hope I'm not the only person who still writes 2009 on everything…

~Arial


	20. It's Ironic

A/N: Here we go, our adventure is almost over! I just want to thank everyone who stuck around for this entire story and the process! Also, I went back and tried to edit out any typos from previous chapters but, things like that happen. I don't see a sequel for this particular story but I have a couple ideas for new ones.

Let the madness come to a close.....

* * *

**Church  
**

The service went off without a hitch.

Many people got up to speak about the young man that they believed to be dead.

There were moments of tears and laughs over past antics.

When Gibbs got up to speak everyone's attention was drawn to how he watched the casket in front of him. He spoke firmly.

"Tony, was never easy to deal with.' He stopped with a small smile.

"He always acted like he could make it on his own and never needed any of us to help him. He acted a bit too much like someone I know all too well."

Ducky looked up at this and locked eyes with Gibbs. Gibbs realized just how much Tony was like him.

"But, in the end he did need us. And honestly, we needed him just as much. He was one hell of an agent and friend. He'll be missed by all of us."

With that Gibbs descended from the podium and began to make his way to his seat.

Everyone had expected a longer speech from the man that Tony had so looked up to but in the end those few sentences had summed everything up.

The priest came up and said a few final words. Then, everyone packed up their things and were off to the cemetery.

Gibbs hung back, and remained standing in front of the casket.

Abby came up from behind him, hugging him.

"Good thing Tony wasn't here. Can't have him thinking you care now can we?" She smiled as he turned around and hugged her back.

"Let's go Abs."

"A killer to set up?" She asked.

With a nod he began to make his way out of the church.

Abby turned and faced the casket.

"Thanks for not being dead Tony. Burt would have missed you too much." She laughed to herself and then took off after Gibbs.

* * *

**Cemetery**

Ziva looked at the empty plot in the ground.

Only hours ago she thought that Tony was going to be lowered into that, never to be with them again.

But now, things could be alright. Who knows, in a couple of hours they could all being doing shots laughing at the crazy things that have happened to them.

She smiled at that thought.

Tony would have to pay for drinks. Yes, after putting all of them through this he would definitely be paying.

She was ignoring the people that were speaking though, too busy watching the crowd.

She had tried to memorize the image that had been sent to them of James Maci. So far there had been no signs of him.

"Ziva. It's over."

The voice broke her from her thoughts.

"What McGee?"

"It's over, everyone's leaving." He motioned to the crowd that was beginning to scatter.

When all was said and done it was just the six of them standing there looking down in to the plot. Ducky, Palmer, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and of course herself.

A gunshot fired and McGee dropped to the ground clutching his leg.

Abby was flung from them, trapped in the man's hold.

Ducky dropped to the ground to try to help McGee stop the flow of blood.

"You can't have him." The man cried out

"He is dead! No one can have him!" Ziva yelled from where she was positioned.

"The man standing behind me better move or I WILL shoot her." Maci's eyes were moving wildly watching them all.

"I'm SERIOUS!" The man moved the gun even closer to Abby's head.

Fornell called out, " I'm coming around. Don't do anything stupid."

With that he slowly came around from behind the man and closer to the group.

"Put your guns down." He aimed his own gun at the four people standing and two kneeling.

"That's not going to happen." Gibbs stated matter of fact.

Maci moved his gun back to Abby. "I guess you want her to die then."

Ziva looked to her boss. She could see the turmoil in his eyes.

He began to bend down and place his gun on the ground. Ziva followed suit.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked.

"The memories. He's mine."

Ziva looked to Gibbs. This man obviously had a few loose screws. His obsession had driven him to insanity.

"I need you to listen to me now." Gibbs began to say as he stepped forward.

"No! You listen!" He released Abby and aimed the gun at Gibbs and fired two shots.

Maci was then flung from his feet as he was tackled and fell into the empty plot in the ground.

A struggle could be heard followed by a couple gunshots.

Ziva peered into the hole.

Laying under Maci was Tony.

"Hey Zee-Vah, would you help me get him off."

She jumped down into the pit and pushed the other man off.

"Tony." she said suddenly out of breath. "Gibbs he..."

A fear became obvious in Tony's green eyes. He helped Ziva climb out of the hole and followed himself.

Palmer and Fornell were huddled over Abby who was holding Gibbs in her arms.

Tony broke through the small group of people.

"I'm fine Abby." Gibbs spoke gruffly.

Ziva left out a small laugh. Gibbs had been wearing a bulletproof vest under his suit.

"Just when did you get the chance to put that on Gibbs?" Fornell asked incredulously.

"What you don't keep a spare in your car?"

* * *

**Bar**

"So, the whole pizza guy thing. All of it was planned out?" McGee asked Tony.

"Yeah all of it was. When the damned kid waved to me I thought it was all over. I didn't think he was going to be able to play along." Tony smiled slightly at the memory.

"Too bad Gibbs wouldn't come with us though." Abby said a little sullenly.

"Well my dear after being shot at sometimes silence is the most necessary thing." Ducky said, placing his scotch down.

"Still, he should be here." Ziva said looking down into her glass.

"Wait, I have an idea." Tony got up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ziva asked.

"Well I was......you want me to pay don't you?" He looked at all of the people in front of him as they turned in the chairs. All had the same expression on.

"Well," McGee started, "you did put us through hell."

Tony reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet. _I almost die and they want me to pick up the tab for putting them through hell. They're lucky I like them so much._

He placed the money on the bar.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Gibbs' Basement**

He knew they were coming before he even heard the front door open and all the feet shuffle in.

Sure enough Abby, Ducky and McGee on crutches assisted by Ziva came down the stairs all led by Tony.

Ducky sat in the chair by the workbench and poured himself some of the liquor Gibbs was drinking.

McGee sat down at the bottom of the step, his crutches in front of him.

Abby came over and hugged Gibbs before grabbing a stool to sit on by the boat.

Tony and Ziva both sat on the workbench next to each other.

Gibbs just continued to work on his boat.

All of them were quiet for sometime, because words weren't necessary around family.

Tony finally spoke up, "You know it's kind of ironic that the guy who you thought killed me, died in the grave that had been dug for me."

He had a faraway look in his eyes.

Ziva smacked him on the back of his head for breaking the comfortable silence.

"Gibbs smacked." Gibbs said without even looking up.

All of the people in the basement, their family, began to laugh.

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! A large thank you to everyone one who read this entire thing and reviewed, it really means a lot!

~Arial


End file.
